


Why Are You My Clarity?

by hansluke



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badboy Sonny, Cancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny Kiriakis didn't care about the rules, he didn't care what his teachers or his parents said, and he was just your general badboy on his junior year of high school.</p><p>He gets assigned to be partners with Will Horton, the new kid. But there are things about Will that he doesn't know. Just when Sonny starts to fall in love, Will's secrets come to surface and it could send his badboy exterior flying out the window. Can he change for Will? Or will he just make his problems even worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Sonny was sitting on one of the picnic tables outside of his high school, a cigarette in his mouth. It was passed time for class and this was his favorite time to smoke in his favorite place. It had a tree for shade and the cameras were least likely to catch him here. Not that he cared if he was caught, his uncle would get him out of anything. It was always so peaceful during this time. He didn't have to yell at anyone to shut up so he could relax and-

A car door slammed, then another.

He raised an eyebrow and watched a professional looking man and a man in a suit were getting out of the car. Sonny shifted so he could see what the boy getting out of the car looked like. Finally, the boy grabbed his bag and got out of the back so Sonny could see the full view of him.

He was hot, if you could see under all the clothes. He had a hoodie on and then a jacket with a pair of faded jeans. On top of that, he had a beanie on his head.

 _It's like...August,_ Sonny thought, _And it's eighty degrees out here. What a dork._

Sonny froze up when he finally was able to see the man in the suit closer. That was _EJ DiMera_. The famous enemy of his family. It didn't make sense...EJ had two kids and they were just toddlers, so who was the weird looking pale kid?

Sonny had to admit...he didn't look bad. Like he said, he _was_ hot. He had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life and he couldn't really tell what color of hair he had...it looked like he'd shaved it, based on the little bit that wasn't covered by the hat. He also had a nice ass, so that got him a lot of points with Sonny.

The blonde woman tried to take the boy's bag from him but he waved her off as they headed into the school.

Sonny dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it a few times. As soon as the doors closed, he decided to follow them. Frankly, he was curious. And if there were more DiMeras that they didn't know about and he told his Uncle Vic first, he could get some serious brownie points.

He followed them down the hallway to the main office and sat outside, listening as they talked to the principle.

"Now, I want my son to be treated like everyone else," Sami explained, "But if they go outside, I don't want him going. He can't afford to get sick right now."

"Ms. Brady, with all due respect, if you don't want him to get sick, why is he here?" the secretary asked.

"I believe I was talking to him, not to you," Ms. Brady snapped at the woman.

Sonny had to snicker. He hated that secretary anyways, she always gave him an _I'm judging you_ look when he was sent to the office.

"I understand your concern, Ms. Brady," the man said, "This is a very delicate time, I do understand."

"We would just keep him home like we have been, but he really wants to go to school and start to be normal," EJ explained.

The principle nodded, "Yes, I understand completely. My aunt went through the same thing and she just wanted to be treated normally as well," he smiled, handing her some papers, "Just sign that paperwork and I'll alert the teachers that take their students outside for projects and gym class. William Horton, welcome to Salem High School."

"Oh...j-just Will," a small voice laughed quietly.

"Do you know anyone who goes here, Will? If not, I can get someone to show you around," the principle said.

"I know Chad," Will said, "Chad DiMera, he's a senior here...EJ's brother. I-I also know his friends, Neil and Gabi. They come over sometimes. They like talking to me."

"Well, Gabi knows the school best and she's in your year," the principle said, "Please send for Gabriella Hernandez," he told the secretary. The message for Gabi to come to the office was over the intercom within seconds.

Sonny had to roll his eyes. Two seconds into being enrolled and the new hot guy was already hanging around that goodie-goodie. Neil was okay, he hung out at the Spot sometimes with a fake ID and drank with him; but Gabi was the straight A student and also the head cheerleader. He obviously didn't associate with Chad since he was a damn DiMera but Sonny had to admit that when he was outside smoking at the same time as him, he had good taste in the brand he used.

Gabi started coming down the hallway the minute Sonny's thoughts were on her.

 _Speak of the bitch and she shall appear,_ Sonny thought.

"What did you do now, Sonny Kiriakis?" Gabi asked, her hands on her hips and looking down at him like she was talking to a child, "You reek of smoke, take a mint or something."

Sonny snorted and got up, walking away and ignoring her. It was just a Brady and her son, his family didn't have any beef with them. In fact, his Uncle Vic was great friends with Caroline, the lady who owned the pub.

He didn't give a shit about the weird looking kid anyways.

* * *

"So...do you want anyone to know?" Gabi asked as she walked Will to his locker.

"No way," Will shook his head no, "I'm almost better, Gabi...I'm almost there."

Gabi smiled at him, "We'll have to have a party or something the day the doctor tells you you're cancer free, Will."

Will smiled slightly, "Sounds great," he said quietly, "But I'm not getting my hopes up. Y-You were there...you know the surgery was a success and it was almost a year ago...but it could spread again. It always could-"

"Will," Gabi interrupted him, "You're okay...I promise. I really have a good feeling about this time."

"Third times a charm, right?" Will laughed bitterly.

"Hey, look at it this way," Gabi said, "You're already growing that head of hair back. You're doing great."

Will nodded, "As good as I can be."

"The hat is cute, by the way," Gabi commented.

Will smiled slightly, not saying a word, "It's actually starting to grow back now...which is pretty shocking."

"When do you finish up?" Gabi asked.

"One more week...so just one day on Friday and then an appointment with my doctor next Monday," Will sighed, "I just wanted to start at the beginning of a semester and if I didn't start today, I would be behind. I-I'll be fine. It's just the final stuff. He'll give me the all clear if it's true then."

"Come on," Gabi linked arms with his, "Let's get going, we have almost all the same classes. The only thing we don't have is lunch and English."

Will laughed quietly, "Okay, Gabi."

"I get to have arm candy," Gabi said playfully, "With a cute hat."

Will laughed again, "Gabi."

"See, I got you to laugh," Gabi smiled as they walked to class.

* * *

Sonny sat in English with his feet on the desk in the back of the room. His eyes fell on the new kid as he walked in.

"Everyone, this is Will Horton," the teacher said as she read a note. She glanced up at him when she read it, but quickly shook it off, "Please be nice," she wrote on the paper and handed it to him.

She sighed, "Jackson Kiriakis, please remove your feet."

Sonny rolled his eyes and put his feet down. Then he noticed the only seat that was open was in the back, between him and Chad. They had been using the empty desk as an invisible shield until now.

Will walked back slowly and sat down.

Chad wasn't even supposed to be in this class, but he failed last year, so he had to repeat the junior class again so he could graduate.

"Hey there," Chad said, "Long time no see."

Will laughed, "Chad, I saw you at breakfast at home."

"It's a joke," Chad smiled at him, "How are you so far? Any trouble?"

Will shook his head, "Gabi's been really nice...showing me around and everything."

"Good, do you feel okay?" Chad asked.

Will nodded, "I feel great."

"Good, I'll see you at lunch," Chad told him, "You didn't forget your lunch, right?"

Will shook his head no.

"Chad DiMera," the teacher said, "Eyes up front, please. I won't warn you again."

"Got it, teach," Chad gave her a thumbs up and winked at Will.

Will pursed his lips, looking away. He glanced over at Sonny before looking down at his desk quickly.

"Okay, so today we'll be starting to read Romeo and Juliet. You'll be getting partners randomly and you'll be together for the entire semester as we cover this book," she said. 

Chad grinned, glancing at Will and whispered, "How many times have you read this book?"

Will blushed slightly, not saying a word.

"Mr. DiMera!" the teacher said, "Detention, in here during your lunch period."

"Damn it," Chad said under his breath, "Sorry, buddy," he told Will before turning back to the front of the room.

"Okay, so I'll be going in random order," the teacher explained, "Oh, I almost forgot to add Will in," she said, writing his name on a sticky note and dropped it in the small jar, shaking it up, "Now, I'm going to go around the room and if you're picked before you get the chance to pick, your name will be called out. If you pick your own name, you'll draw again."

Sonny glanced around the room. He literally hated _everyone_ in the entire room.

 _Maybe Ben,_ Sonny thought, _He would do all the work for me, at least. He isn't annoying as the rest of them._

"Ben!" Abigail called out happily when she pulled his name from the jar, grinning.

Sonny glared at the back of his cousin's head and went back to picking at his finger nails.

The teacher continued back the first row until she got to Sonny. She held out the jar and Sonny rolled his eyes, grabbing one.

"Will," he read out, looking over at the boy beside him.

Will stared at him with wide eyes and Chad sent him a death glare.

 _Maybe he has a crush on Will,_ Sonny thought with a smirk.

He leaned over to Will, "I have the feeling we'll get along great, Will," he said in the most friendly voice he could.

Will smiled at him, obviously taking the tone to be genuine, "I hope so," he smiled.

* * *

As soon as Sonny walked out of the classroom, he found himself pinned on the lockers. He came face to face with Chad.

"What's going on, DiMera?" Sonny laughed.

"I'm giving you _one_ warning," Chad gritted his teeth, "You can fuck with whoever you want in this school, but that kid is like a brother to me. He lives with me and I care for him. Do not fuck with him in any way."

Sonny snorted, shoving him away, "Whatever, man. I don't give a shit about your little boyfriend...he is a little hot though-"

Chad shoved him into the lockers.

Sonny got him instantly and shoved him back.

"Enough!" the teacher yelled, running over and pulling them apart before the fight could escalate.

Sonny caught eyes with Will who was at his locker across the hallway as they were pulled to the principle's office. His expression was unreadable.

* * *

Sonny walked into the cafeteria after a severe _"You need to knock it off"_ talk with their principle. Chad still had lunch detention and he knew that Gabi and Neil had a different lunch period than his own.

His eyes fell on Will, who was sitting alone in the corner at one of the round tables that were usually meant for five people.

Might as well get to know his new partner.

Sonny walked over and sat across from him, slamming his things down as he did and causing him to jump.


	2. Partners

Will looked up at Sonny with wide eyes, "Um...hi," he whispered.

"So," Sonny said, "Are you a flower or something?"

Will stared at him, "Um...what?"

"You can't go outside and you're literally sitting as far away from the windows as possible," Sonny snorted, "And you're wearing a coat and a hoodie inside in eighty degree weather."

"I just...get cold easily," Will lied, "And I get sunburn-"

"Bullshit," Sonny snorted and tilted his head, "Well, I'll just say you're a flower. You're as pretty as one."

"You're wrong. Flowers need sunlight..." Will trailed off, "And-"

Sonny glared at him.

Will stared at him for a few more moments before ducking his head and blushing slightly. He picked at the sandwich, not looking up now.

"So, we're partners," Sonny said, putting his feet up on the table, "What do you know about the book?"

"I, uh...I've read it five times," Will said quietly.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "You have nothing better to do than re-read a stupid old book?"

"I was home schooled since I was in fifth grade," Will sighed, "I was so far ahead all the time, I had a lot of time to myself."

 _Great, he's a brainiac,_ Sonny thought.

"Whatever," Sonny said, "You can do the work then, right?"

Will stared at him and snorted, "No," he said bluntly.

"Excuse you?" Sonny demanded.

"I'm not doing your work for you," Will said, "We're partners, we each do half of the work."

Sonny stood up and walked around the table, crowding his personal space, "I'm saying you're doing all the work."

Will laughed quietly, "Nope."

Sonny grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up, "I'm not asking."

"I've dealt with a lot of things that are scarier than you, Jackson," Will spat before stepping on his foot _hard_.

It caused Sonny to release his grip.

Will grabbed his bag and lunch, throwing it away as he stalked out of the cafeteria.

"Son of a bitch," Sonny gritted his teeth, wincing in pain at how hard the small boy managed to step on his foot.

* * *

Sonny caught Will at his locker at the end of the day. He walked over and smacked his hand on the locker beside Will's.

"Look, I think we got off to a bad start," Sonny said, "I actually think we could be great friends."

Will stared at him blankly.

"I mean...you're hot, I'm hot," Sonny shrugged, "We could actually be a hot couple, but I'll take it slow for you, hot stuff."

Will continued to stare at him.

"So, since I apparently have to work," Sonny said, "Your place or mine?"

Will messed with his hands, thinking. He sighed, "My place. My mom doesn't like me to go to places she doesn't know."

"Right, whatever, just give me a ride," Sonny said simply.

"I don't...have a car," he said awkwardly.

Sonny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "How were you going to get home then?"

"The bus," Will mumbled.

"Whatever, I'll give you a ride, let's go," Sonny snapped.

Will stared at him.

"We have to review chapter one, come on," Sonny said simply.

"I-It's actually act one and scenes one through-" Will started.

Sonny glared at him.

Will swallowed nervously and grabbed his stuff, putting a confident look on his face, "Fine," he said, "But don't call me hot stuff again. It's creepy."

Sonny snorted and followed after him, "I'll call you whatever I want."

"Doubtful," Will said simply, walking outside, "Where's your car?"

"Over here," Sonny sighed, leading him over to the car.

"It looks expensive," Will commented.

"It is, don't scratch it," Sonny opened the door for him and walked away, going to the other side of the car. He got in and started it up.

Will stared at him.

"Would you stop doing that?" Sonny demanded.

"Sorry," Will looked out the window, blushing slightly.

Sonny rolled his eyes and backed out of the space and went to the entrance, "Which way?"

"Oh...left," Will said quietly and then messed with his hands nervously, "You should wear a seat belt."

Sonny laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yes, if you can in an accident, it will protect you," Will sighed.

Sonny slammed on the breaks and Will fell forward, his hands hitting the dash board so he didn't slam his head off of the dashboard.

"Are you insane?!" Will yelled.

"So, if I had a seat belt on, it wouldn't really help me," Sonny shrugged, "I would slam my head off of this steering wheel and probably die if I wasn't supporting myself with my hands."

Will glared at him and stared at the window, "You're insane."

Sonny grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "You're right. So watch your step."

"You're going to cause a traffic jam," Will sighed as he glanced back in the mirror.

"I don't give a shit," Sonny snorted before continuing to drive down the road.

"Turn right here," Will muttered, "Then take a left."

Sonny followed the directions and stopped at the gates, "Seriously?" he demanded when he saw the DiMera mansion.

"Yeah," Will said, "Press that button."

Sonny pressed the button, gritting his teeth slightly as it did.

"Can I help you?" Harold's voice asked over the speaker.

"Harold, it's Will, open up," Will called. The gates opened and Will started to grab his things.

"You live here?" Sonny snapped.

"Yeah, my mother is married to EJ DiMera," Will sighed, "It's easier for me to live here. More room and resources-" he cut himself off and shook his head, "I just...like it here more."

Sonny raised an eyebrow but quickly put on his _I don't give a shit_ face and got out of the car, "Whatever. This place is a nuthouse," he watched as Will got out of the car, pulling the hat down over his ears.

Suddenly, a motorcycle pulled up and Chad DiMera got off of it, taking his helmet off as he did.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chad demanded when he saw Sonny.

"He gave me a ride, we're working on chapter one today, Chad," Will sighed.

"Remember what I said," Chad pointed at Sonny and put his arm around Will, "Come on, inside now."

Will sighed, following him inside.

 _Maybe he has that thing where he's allergic to the sun,_ Sonny thought, following them inside.

* * *

"Hi, sweetie, you're early!" Sami smiled when they walked in, "Um...who is this?"

"This is Sonny, we're working on a project for English class together," Will smiled at her, "Hi, mom."

EJ walked out and glared when he saw Sonny, "Which one of you brought a Kiriakis into this house?" he demanded.

"I did," Will said quietly, "We're doing a project together."

Sami glared at EJ.

"Oh, that's...okay, William," EJ sighed, "Work downstairs, would you? There's more room."

"Okay, EJ," Will smiled, "Come on, Sonny."

Sonny glared at EJ as he walked passed, following Will into the living room. His eyes fell on the picture of Stefano as Will sat down on the couch and started to take out his things from school.

* * *

"How the hell did you let that happen?" EJ demanded, gesturing to the living room.

"She did this random drawing shit!" Chad hissed, "Jackson pulled out Will's name, what could I do?!"

"Anything!" Sami snapped, "We don't want that family knowing about what condition Will is in. They could take advantage of that," an alarm went off on her phone, "Damn it," she said, "Will needs to take-"

"I got it," Chad said, "Will, get your ass in the kitchen, I need to show you something."

"Chad!" EJ scolded.

Will got up and walked to the kitchen.

"He listens," Chad said simply, going into the kitchen as well.

* * *

Sonny listened outside of the kitchen as Chad and Will walked. Hey, he was curious. He didn't care, he just wanted to know what was going on with DiMera's step-son.

"No, that one is for night," Will said quietly, "The compartments are these ones," he whispered.

"Right, right, sorry," Chad laughed quietly, "Man, I'm glad you know how to do this. Imagine if I ever had to take care of you on my own."

"I would help," Will smiled, "So would Neil and Gabi. You'd never be alone, Chad."

"I should be reassuring you," Chad laughed weakly, "Okay, bottoms up, buddy."

It went silent for a moment.

"Just yell if you need anything, okay?" Chad asked, "I'm right upstairs."

Will nodded, smiling at him.

* * *

Sonny stared at him from where he was sitting beside him on the couch, "Explain the book," he said bluntly.

"No," Will said simply, taking the book out from his bag, "We're reading the prologue now."

Sonny glared at him, "I don't take bullshit from a lot of people, Horton," he gritted his teeth.

"All I'm doing is actually making you do your portion of the work," Will said simply, smiling as he got out the worksheets the teacher had passed out.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Sonny demanded, "Happy about...homework? Really? Are you that much of a nerd?"

"I'm happy to be in school," Will smiled slightly, "I haven't gotten to be in school since fifth grade."

"Why?" Sonny asked bluntly.

Will stared at him, "I was home schooled."

"I'm asking you _why_ you were home schooled," Sonny said.

Will opened the book and started reading, "This is the prologue," he told Sonny, _"Two households, both alike in dignity-"_

"I asked you a question," Sonny cut him off, "Answer it."

"I just...didn't get along with other kids. I got in fights," Will lied, "So my mom thought it was better that I stayed home."

"Seriously?" Sonny laughed, looking him over, " _You_ got in fights?"

"Can we please start this?" Will asked, getting frustrated now, "We are reading the prologue right now."

Sonny glared at him but grabbed his book from his bag, opening it, "Okay, read."

Will glared at him slightly, _"Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean-"_

"Wait," Sonny cut him off.

"What?!" Will demanded, his voice going slightly higher out of frustration.

"What does that mean?" Sonny asked bluntly.

Will stared at him, "Wait...what?"

"You said you've read this thing a million times," Sonny said, "I don't understand the wording and shit. Explain it."

Will swallowed, "Um...there's two families, okay?"

"Got it," Sonny nodded.

"They're both alike...and they live in the city of Verona, Italy. The Capulets and Montagues have a feud...that means they fight a lot," Will explained slowly.

Sonny thought about it and laughed, "Kind of like my uncle and the creepy one over there," he nodded his head towards Stefano's portrait.

Will smiled slightly, "I guess you're right," he laughed quietly, "Do you want to read now?"

"Uh...no," Sonny said, "You read it better," he said, staring at him.

Will glanced at him.

Sonny stared at him expectantly.

Will cleared his throat and continued reading, _"From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife."_

Will tried to ignore his cheeks turning red when Sonny continued to stare at him as he read.

* * *

Neil peeked in with Chad and shook his head as he closed the door, "I don't like this, man."

"I know," Chad nodded, "He's looking at him like...okay, Sonny doesn't do boyfriends, that's all I'm saying," he sighed, shaking his head, "Will doesn't need this...things are finally starting to get better."

"I know," Neil said, "Team up to stop it from going further than studying?" he asked, smirking and holding out his hand.

Chad sighed, shaking his hand, "We're always a team, Neil...but yeah," he said, "Let's make a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All italicized words (aside from Sonny's thoughts) are from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and are not my own.


	3. Not Sick

"Sonny, where have you been?" Adrienne asked as he walked in, "You were supposed to come home right after school."

"Studying," Sonny said simply, throwing his bag down on the couch and looking through it for something.

Adrienne went silent and her eyes widened, "You were studying?"

"Yes," Sonny said simply, taking out the book and started reading it.

"Were you by yourself?" Adrienne asked gently.

"Mom, can you try not prying for once? God," Sonny muttered, stalking upstairs with the book in his hand.

He walked in and flopped down on his bed. He fully intended on coming home and smoking something a lot stronger than a cigarette, but he actually didn't feel like it for once. Instead, he grabbed the book and started reading it.

Well, he would try.

He could let Will know everything, could he? It made him seem dumb.

Sonny stared at the page for a few minutes before throwing it across the room in frustration. He sighed and closed his eyes.

He liked Will reading to him anyways.

* * *

"So," Neil said as they sat in Chad's room playing video games, "Let's scheme." 

Chad laughed, hitting pause, "Of course you would say that now...right as I'm kicking your ass."

"I'm saying it because I just heard Will go to bed," Neil said, "And his TV did the automatic shut off thing and he didn't turn it back on so you know he's asleep." 

"Best setting ever," Chad said, "He can't fall asleep without the TV on, so we always know when he's actually asleep." 

"Okay," Neil stood up, "We need a plan and a good one. Sonny Kiriakis is a persistent asshole." 

Chad nodded in agreement, "We aren't going to chase off every guy who wants Will...just him. Also because we know he just wants him to fuck him and leave him. He won't love him like Will deserves to be loved." 

Neil nodded as well, "Maybe the next guy. Oh, we could set him up with Dustin!"

"Nah, he's not cute enough for him," Chad said, "What about you?" 

"Me?" Neil demanded. 

"Yeah, you go date him," Chad said, "You like him, right?" 

"No, he's my friend," Neil said, "I like someone else...but he's stupid as fuck and will never notice, believe me." 

"Stupid guy," Chad snorted and turned around, thinking, "Kind of dense, if you ask me."

As soon as he turned his back, Neil rolled his eyes, "Oh, you have no idea."

"Whatever, let's focus on Will," Chad said, "We need to do everything in our power to stop Sonny from making a move on him. No Kiriakis is going to date my baby brother." 

"Well...actually...if you think about it, he's like your step-nephew..." Neil trailed off.

Chad sighed, "Neil, when you say stuff like that, it really makes me question your status as my head minion."

"I'm just pointing it out," Neil laughed, "But don't worry...I see him as a baby brother too. And I'm on your family's side, you know that. I don't want a Kiriakis dating him." 

Chad nodded and laughed, "You only like my family because my dad doesn't mind your dad doing business in Salem." 

"Hey...arms dealing is a really tough business," Neil said playfully. 

Chad rolled his eyes, "Yes...an arms dealer," he snorted, "Whatever you want to call it, Neil. Whatever helps you sleep at night." 

Neil just winked at him and sighed, "Okay...so we can totally monitor study sessions here...but what about at his house?"

"I have someone who would help, but I don't think Will would go over there," Chad said, "Sami doesn't like him going places she's never been...or place she doesn't trust." 

Neil nodded, "What about at school?"

"I have English and lunch with him, that's it," Chad sighed, "We're both seniors and they're juniors, what do we do?" 

"Gabi," Neil said, "She'll help us, she cares about Will." 

"Good," Chad sighed, thinking, "Any other possible scenarios? He doesn't really go anywhere without one of us or Sami." 

"I don't think so," Neil said, "But we're the dynamic duo of the DiMera family, if something does some up, we'll figure it out."

"Good plan," Chad said, fist bumping him, "You better get out of here before your dad comes looking for you. He gets worried when you're late." 

"Probably because I'm leverage," Neil sighed, "See you tomorrow." 

Chad waved at him as he walked out and shut his bedroom door behind him. 

* * *

"Come on, I'll give you a ride," Chad said the next morning as Will sat the table, eating breakfast, "I don't want you riding that stupid bus."

"Mom doesn't want me to ride your bike," Will sighed, "You know that, Chad."

"Well, she's at work, my brother is at work, the kids are at school, and our butler is really good at keeping secrets," Chad said, "So let's get going." 

Will sighed, finishing his cereal and putting the bowl in the sink. 

"We have maids for that specific purpose, Will," Chad sighed.

"I'm being nice," Will said simply.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Come on, I'll get your helmet and you get your bag," he looked at Will, "Do you feel okay today? You look a little tired..."

"I threw up this morning," Will mumbled, "But I'm good now."

"Did you tell your mom?" Chad demanded. 

"No, but...it happens a lot right now, you know that," Will sighed, "If anything happens at school, I'll go to the nurse and call my mom, okay? I'm not going to miss my second day of school, Chad."

Chad stared at him and then sighed, "Okay." 

"Okay?" Will asked.

"It's your life, Will," Chad said, telling him exactly what he wanted to hear, "You can do what you want with it." He honestly just wanted to tell Will to keep his ass at home, but he knew that would just make Will angry at him.

Will grinned at him and hugged him. 

Chad rolled his eyes, hugging back.

* * *

"I'll see you in class," Gabi told Will. She patted his back, going into their classroom. 

Will sighed, taking a deep breath.

_I will not throw up, I will not throw up-_ Will cut off his own thoughts when he ran into the bathroom. 

Sonny raised an eyebrow as he walked into school and saw him take off running, even leaving his locker open as he did. He sighed, walking over and shutting it and locking it for him. He glanced over at the classroom and then in the direction Will went and shrugged, following him. 

He walked in and Will was in a stall and he heard someone throwing up. He sighed and locked the door to the entrance to the bathroom. 

Figure I'd save him some embarrassment if someone else would walk in, Sonny thought. 

He leaned on the wall, "I didn't take you to be one of the ones who stick their finger down their throat, y'know!" he called. 

There was silence for a few moments and Will came out, coughing.

"That's extremely insensitive," Will glared at him, digging around in his bag. 

"Please say you don't carry a toothbrush," Sonny snorted.

"I do...and tooth paste," Will rolled his eyes at him and started brushing his teeth.

"So, uh...you anorexic or something?" Sonny snorted, trying to sound like he didn't care. 

Will glared at him and spit in the sink before putting the tooth brush and tooth paste back in his back, "I'm sick." 

"Go to the nurse," Sonny said simply. 

Will swallowed, "I don't need to," he took a shaky breath, "I'm fine." 

Sonny stared at him before shrugging, "Okay. Let's go to class then." 

Will stared at him, "Really?"

It wasn't like Chad's okay this morning, Will knew that was a lie. Sonny actually sounded like he was being truthful.

"Yeah. You know your body, you think you're okay, you can go to class," Sonny shrugged, "So let's get moving." 

"Why did you come in here?" Will asked quietly. 

Sonny froze up and then shrugged, "I lock the door and smoke in here." 

"Doesn't that make the alarms go off?" Will asked. 

Sonny pointed to the window by the ceiling.

"Oh..." Will trailed off, "Carry on then."

"Nah, I'll just go to class," Sonny shrugged, "I can do it later." 

Will stared at him before nodded, "Okay...let's go to class then," he sighed, "I hope the teacher isn't mad because I'm late."

"I come in late everyday and the most she's said is that I shouldn't do it," Sonny shrugged, "Stick with me, I'll show you all the ways to get out of trouble." 

Will sighed, going to the door and unlocking it, "You know, if you didn't get into trouble, you wouldn't have to get out of it."

"Trouble is fun," Sonny said simply as they walked out. 

A teacher was walking down the hallway as soon as they walked out. 

_Of course,_ Sonny thought. The guy taught his chemistry class and was a total asshole, in his opinion.

"Can I see your hall passes?" he asked. 

Will swallowed nervously, "I...uh..."

"He got sick," Sonny spoke up, "I ran to check on him." 

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Can I have your name?" he asked, taking out a pen and paper. 

"Oh, come on!" Sonny said, "I'm not lying-" 

"Jackson Kiriakis, I know your name," the man said, "And I know you lie," he looked at Will, "What's yours?" 

"Will Horton," he said quietly. 

Sonny watched as the man stopped writing and sighed. 

"You know what?" the man asked, suddenly in a better mood and nicer, "I'll let you off the hook today. You don't look so good and it looks like Jackson may not have been lying for once. Why don't you head to the nurse?"

"A-Actually, I think it was just something I ate," Will said quietly, "I-I'm fine..."

The man stared at him before nodding, "Okay then. You two boys get to class, okay?" he asked before walking away. 

Sonny watched him walk away before looking at Will, "What the hell?" 

"What?" Will asked. 

"I have that guy for chemistry," Sonny said, "He is literally the strictest teacher I've ever had. How did you get him to let you off the hook?" 

"I don't know," Will shrugged, "Do I look that sick?" he asked. 

"Not really...well, kind of, but not that bad," Sonny shrugged, "You gotta teach me how to pull off the sick face though...it's killer."

_Ironic choice of words,_ Will thought as they walked into class.

 

* * *

"We should s tudy today," Sonny said as he walked over and sat beside Will at the same table from yesterday. 

Will stared at him. He didn't think Sonny liked him...he couldn't tell, really. Sometimes he was a bundle of anger and other times he was slightly nice to him. Then again, he'd only known him a day, maybe he could get a better idea if he continued to hang around him. 

Which, because of them being partners, he was kind of forced to. 

"When?" Will asked quietly. 

"After school," Sonny shrugged, "We can study out back, it's quiet there. The library is always busy after school." 

Will bit his lip nervously, "Um...okay," he shrugged. 

"Hey," Chad walked over and sat down across from Will, "What's going on? You were late for English." 

"I got sick, but I'm fine now," Will sighed. 

"Will..." Chad started.

"I'm fine," Will said, giving him a look. 

Chad sighed, "Fine. One more time and I'm calling Sami."

Will narrowed his eyes at him and went back to eating. 

Sonny glanced back and forth between them as he messed with his phone. It went off when he got a message. 

**Brian:** Coming to The Spot after school? 

Sonny glanced over at Will. 

**Sonny:** busy 

**Brian:** Too busy to drink? 

**Sonny:** yeah 

**Brian:** Whatever, man. Saturday? 

"I've been thinking we should study more," Will said, getting Sonny's attention.

Sonny looked up, barely paying attention to his phone now. He just replied back and put it away, his thoughts going away from Brian.

**Sonny:** yeah whatever 

"The English test on the prologue and scenes one through five is on Monday," Will said quietly, "We could study over the weekend-" 

"Will," Chad looked at him and shook his head. 

"It'll be fine-" Will started. 

"I said no," Chad snapped at him. 

Will glared at him, "Whatever," he said simply, messing with his food. 

Sonny glared at Chad but didn't say a word. 

* * *

Will walked out the back door of the school slowly, looking around, "Sonny?" he called. 

"Here," Sonny waved, sitting on a table.

Will smiled at him slightly and walked over, sitting down, "Hi." 

Sonny just grunted in response, "We need to do the worksheet."

"Okay," Will said, taking out his book. He wasn't going to be phased by Sonny being cold, it seemed to be his entire personality.

"I was thinking, uh...I was in...this class when I was in second grade," Sonny said, "They taught us to go over the questions when we could and pick out the answers while we were reading." 

Will laughed quietly, "Did they let you do that on tests?" 

"No, we weren't allowed to use the books," Sonny shrugged, "That's why I got held back a year." 

"Oh," Will said quietly, "Well...let's try your method and then we can study."

"How about Saturday?" Sonny asked.

Will swallowed, "Chad said no." 

"Is he your keeper?" Sonny asked, laughing quietly, "Come on...I'll meet you at the library." 

Will bit his lip nervously, "Yeah...yeah, okay." 

Sonny smiled at him slightly and took out his worksheet and book, staring at him.

"Right," Will said, opening the book, "We left off with Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio," he pointed to where they were in Sonny's book, "Right there." 

"You read it," Sonny said simply. 

Will sighed, taking a deep breath, _"You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, And soar with them above a common bound,"_ he swallowed and continued with the next person's part since Sonny obviously wasn't going to do any reading, _"I am too sore enpierced with his shaft. To soar with his light feathers, and so bound, I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: Under love's heavy burden do I sink."_

Will glanced over and caught Sonny's eyes before he looked back to the book and continued to read quickly.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Sami asked as he walked into the house. 

Will turned around and Chad was standing there as well and so was EJ. 

"I stayed after school and explored the library," Will said quietly, "I just wanted some time alone before Friday, okay?" he snapped, running upstairs. 

Sami went to go after him. 

"Sami," Chad said quickly, "He just said he wanted time alone...let's let him have that, okay?" 

Sami went to say something before she took a deep breath and nodded. 

* * *

Will was lying in bed when his phone went off. 

**Unknown Number:** hi 

Will looked confused. He barely gave his number out to anyone.

**Will:** Who is this?

**Unknown Number:** sonny 

Will blinked in shock but still put the number in his contacts anyways. 

**Will:** How did you get my number? 

**Sonny:** stole it when you were reading. you are always too focused to notice

Will laughed quietly and texted back. 

**Will:** That's creepy. 

**Sonny:** im not creepy im badass 

Will rolled his eyes. Of course. 

**Will:** Whatever you say, Sonny Kiriakis.


	4. Cancer Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't spoil today's episode for those who have not seen it (1/8/2014), but all I want to say is that they will get through this. With what happened? That was lust. With what is Will and Sonny? That's love. Weather you've decided to stop watching (a few people have, apparently) or have decided to stick it out, just remember that if they didn't get some drama soon, they would have been put on the back burner. At least look at it this way: They are getting their own story line. They aren't in the background of one, this is their own story line. They have deserved a story line all about them for a long time now and they're finally getting one.
> 
> So, WilSon fandom, let's stick together! We have to remember, it's a soap opera, there has to be drama. I really hope you, reader, sticks with the ship regardless of what happens. If you don't? I respect your decision.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

Sonny decided he really hated Chad DiMera and Neil Hultgren. With a passion. More than he did before.

He was in the DiMera living room with Will, studying...well, Will was reading, he was listening.

 _"What, man! 'tis not so much, 'tis not so much: 'Tis since the nuptials of Lucentio, Come pentecost as quickly as it will, Some five and twenty years; and then we mask'd,"_ Will was reading the next character's part, _"'Tis more, 'tis more, his son is elder, sir;His son is thirty,"_ he cleared his throat when he felt Sonny's eyes on him, _"Will you tell me that? His son was but a ward two years ago,"_ he went to start on Romeo's next line when Chad cut him off, _"What lady is that_ -"

"Hey, why aren't you reading anything?" Chad demanded, looking at Sonny, "Are you making him do all the work?"

"Because he shouldn't be doing all the work," Neil added, sitting beside Chad.

Sonny glanced up and glared at them, "I'm writing down the answers to our questions while he reads."

"You call that writing?" Chad snorted, "I can't even read it."

"It's fine, I can rewrite them," Will smiled at Sonny. Sonny smiled at him slightly.

Neil and Chad glanced at each other nervously.

Will glared at them, "Will you two go away? You're really distracting."

They couldn't exactly tell him no. What he was asking for was rational...and even they would admit they were annoying.

Neil sighed and got up, "See you later, Will, we're going to go play video games."

Chad kissed Will's head before following Neil out, closing the door behind him.

"The plan is screwed," Neil said, trying to listen in the door.

"That won't work, the wood on that door is thick," Chad sighed, "At least we know nothing will happen today...Will is too nervous for tomorrow. Let's go play COD, I need to kick your ass," he said, going upstairs.

"Yeah, right!" Neil laughed, running after him.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Will sighed, "They're just...annoying," he shook his head and went back to the book, "Ready to continue?" 

"Yeah," Sonny said quickly, staring at him, "I-I mean..." he trailed off when he realized how eager he'd sounded, "Let's just get it over with," he corrected himself. 

Will sighed and pointed to Sonny's book, "We're right here."

"Got it," Sonny said, glancing down at the book so he could see which character was speaking, at least. Will hadn't been telling him which characters were talking so far.

_"What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand Of yonder knight?"_ Will read, _"I know not, sir,"_ then looked at Sonny, "There should be questions about the next one, so pay attention."

Sonny just rolled his eyes even though he just wanted to tell Will he already was paying attention...to him, at least. The words were still confusing him. 

Will cleared his throat and read, _"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night. Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

Sonny stared at him. 

"Sonny?" Will asked, "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Sonny said, rolling his eyes, "I didn't understand any of that. Tell me what it means." 

Will sighed and started to explain. 

* * *

"I'll see you on Saturday," Sonny said, "Noon, at the library, right?" 

Will nodded, "Yeah...I-I'll be there." 

Sonny waved at him as he walked out the door and got in his car. 

Will sighed and closed it behind him, leaning on it. He took a deep breath. He hadn't known Sonny very long...and maybe it was just because he was a teenager and he hadn't been around that many people who he could actually be with...and not someone as attractive as Sonny. But he figured the feeling he had was already a crush developing. 

_Great,_ Will thought. 

Chad walked downstairs with Neil, "Did psycho leave?" 

"Don't call him that," Will sighed, going in the living room. He started to clean up his papers and rolled his eyes when he felt Chad and Neil staring at him, "What do you want?" 

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Chad asked quietly.

Will froze up and then sighed, zipping up his bag, "Of course I am. I-I..." he swallowed, "What if something goes wrong, guys?" 

"Will, the doctor said everything is on track," Neil walked over and wrapped his arms around Will's shoulders, pulling him into a hug, "One last round and a few tests and then you'll be free." 

"That's what Chad said to me last time," Will snorted, "Four years later it came back. I'm not getting my hopes up anymore."

"Will, hey," Chad said, walking over, "You're going to be fine, I know it. EJ has the best doctors in the entire world! Have some hope." 

"You guys can take hope and stick it up your ass," Will snapped, pulling away from Neil and running upstairs. 

They went silent.

"I've had a lot of things up my ass, but I don't think it's ever been hope," Neil said, "Never met a guy named Hope." 

"Neil!" Chad yelled, "Not helping!"

"Just trying to defuse the tension," Neil smirked. 

"Don't you dare movie quote me right now!" Chad snapped.

* * *

Sonny sat in the back of the room on Friday, glancing up at the clock. He hadn't been able to find Will outside so he decided to actually come to class on time. He glanced over when he saw Chad run in late and sit down.  He was checking his phone as he did.

Sonny looked confused. Neil was in class and Chad barely had any friends...who the hell was he texting? 

_Was Will okay?_ was the question that was ringing in the back of his mind. 

He shook his head and ignored him, staring blankly at the front of the room. 

About a half an hour in, Chad's phone vibrated. Sonny looked over as he opened it and saw _Chad DiMera's_ eyes fill with tears. He got up and walked to the front of the room and murmured something to the teacher, who had wide eyes as she nodded. Chad walked out of the room just as the tears spilled over. 

_What the hell?_ Sonny thought and took out his phone. 

**Sonny:** hi 

The phone said that the message had been delivered and seen, but Will wasn't replying. 

_Whatever,_ Sonny thought. He would just see what was going on tomorrow when Will met up with him.

* * *

Chad waited at his bike nervously, checking the time on his phone. He sighed in relief when Neil ran out of the school. 

"Let's go!" Neil said quickly. 

"We have to wait on Gabi!" Chad said quickly.

"Oh, come on!" Neil groaned, "Seriously? She won't cut class!" 

"She will for this!" Chad said, biting his lip an watching the door hopefully, "Come on, Gabi..." he said under his breath. 

Gabi came running out of school, her hair a mess as she pulled her jacket on, "What's going on? I was just finishing up gym class-" 

"Will is home," Chad grinned, "Good news, apparently. Sami wanted me to be there in person, but he's just as important to me as he is to you, so you guys are coming with me." 

Gabi looked conflicted for a split second, "You know what? Advanced Algebra can wait, this is so much more important."

"We can't all fit on the bike," Neil told Chad, "Don't even think about it." 

"Right," Chad sighed, "Um...I'll take it home. Gabi, you ride with Neil."

* * *

"Where is he?" Chad asked, running in. 

Gabi and Neil were just pulling in the driveway...Chad may have broken a few speeding laws. 

"Asleep, be quiet," EJ told him quietly. 

Neil and Gabi ran in, breathing heavily.

"Why did you bring them?" Sami asked. 

"He's important to them too!" Chad said quickly, "Now, speak! Tell us what's going on with Will!" 

Sami pulled out a paper and smiled, "Dr. Jonas confirmed Will is cancer free." 

Neil's eyes widened and he hugged Sami.

"Oh!" Sami said in shock when the bigger man hugged her and laughed, "Calm down, Neil." 

"This is amazing!" Gabi said, "I already told Will, we have to have a party! We're so having a party!" 

"Only family, please," EJ sighed, "We don't want this getting out." 

"There's a list of stuff we need from the store, but Will said he wants to go...I don't know if he'll feel up to it tomorrow, but he said maybe one of you could take him on Monday?" Sami asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, I can take him," Chad said quickly, "Um..." he looked at Gabi, "Party on Monday?" 

Gabi nodded, "When you guys go to the store, you guys can get the stuff for a party." 

"Um...let's try to keep it a calm one," EJ said, "William is very tired and he needs a lot of rest," he grabbed a paper from the folder on the table and started reading it, "No foods or drinks with a lot of sugar in them and make sure nothing is under cooked at all. Burn it, if you have to." 

"Gross," Neil said.

"After chemotherapy, there's a high risk of infection for probably the first year," Sami said, "We don't want to risk anything." 

"Okay," Neil said. 

"Can we please see Will?" Chad asked, sounding tired of waiting.

"Not right now," Sami laughed, "He's tired. When he decides to come downstairs, you can see him." 

* * *

Will woke up to the sound of his mother's voice. That's never fun. At least she was talking to him and was doing it nicely.

"Will, sweetie? Come on, you need to get up and eat, okay?" she asked, "You slept through dinner and breakfast, the doctor said you have to keep your weight up." 

Will groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Why?" 

Sami sighed, "Come on, let's get up. You can't sleep all day." 

"Why? That's what rich is being about, isn't it?" Will asked.

Sami rolled her eyes, "No, Will. Come on, let's get up now." 

Will sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Okay, okay, I'm up."

"I had to deal with Gabi and Neil staying here all night and Chad asking all night if he could see you," Sami said, "You're getting your butt down there and seeing them."

Will rolled his eyes as he sat up and winced slightly. 

"Are you okay?" Sami asked. 

"Sore," he sighed, "And tired."

"I know, sweetheart, let's just go downstairs and eat something then you can watch a movie with them or something," Sami smiled. 

Will sighed, grabbing his phone, "Uh...what time is it?" he asked.

"Um...I think twelve thirty," Sami said. 

"Shit," Will cursed, "I have to go to the library?" 

"What?! Will, you can barely move, you aren't going anywhere!" Sami said, "And that's final." 

Will sighed, texting Sonny. 

**Will:** I can't make it today, I'm sorry. 

He threw the phone on his bed, missing the little exclamation point that said **FAILED TO SEND MESSAGE**.

* * *

Sonny stood outside the library, a cigarette in his mouth as he waited on Will. It was a quarter until one now.

_Why the hell am **I** taking time out of my day waiting on **him**?_ Sonny thought, _He's just a stupid kid helping me pass my tests. This is stupid and he's stupid. I have better things to do anyways._

**Brian:** Ready to go? 

Sonny thought about it. He completely forgot that he was supposed to meet Brian at the The Spot. 

_What if Will shows up?_ Sonny thought. 

**Sonny:** yeah 

_Screw Will,_ Sonny thought, _He ditched me anyways._

* * *

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to make it," Brian said, sitting at the bar when Sonny walked in. There wasn't that many people there considering it was only one o'clock. 

"I know it's early, I wound have understood-" Brian started. 

"You know what, Brian?" Sonny asked, "I want to get drunk. Then I want to get laid. So are you going to help me with that or should I go somewhere else?" he asked bluntly.

Brian stared at him in shock and then laughed, "Yeah, I can, man. What's got you so pissed off?" 

"Nothing," Sonny said, showing the bartender his ID. It was fake, but the man didn't really seem to care. 

"Just a stupid kid," Sonny said. 

"Ah," Brian said, "Struck out?"

"Like I said, he's just a kid," Sonny said simply.

"You're just a kid," Brian laughed, "So am I." 

"Not in a few months," Sonny smirked, "A few months and I'm eighteen years-old. Then I can get out of this stupid ass town."

"And go where?" Brian laughed, "Live in a box?"

"I'm a Kiriakis," Sonny said, taking his beer from the bartender, "It's doubtful."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Sonny, you shouldn't drink when you're angry or depressed. You should confront your problems." 

"I didn't ask for a life lesson," Sonny said and then grabbed Brian between his legs, "I asked for this," he said bluntly. 

Brian's eyes widened and he laughed quietly, "I guess we should go somewhere more private then."

* * *

Will walked up to Sonny's locker on Monday, "Hi," he said quietly.

Sonny stared at him for a moment before going to walk away.

"You didn't text me back," Will bit his lip, "I-I figured you didn't want to talk to me. I'm really sorry, Sonny...I know you were having trouble with this test-" 

"I wasn't having trouble!" Sonny snapped.

"Sonny, it's okay," Will sighed, "You made me read everything and it's totally okay. A lot of people have issues with learning-" 

"I don't!" Sonny snapped, "Shut the fuck up, Horton!" 

Will sighed, "Sonny, I was sick...I texted you. Please, just talk to me." 

"I'm telling you right now," Sonny gritted his teeth, "I'll come over, I'll study, and I'll go home. I don't want to be fucking friends with your weird ass, Horton." 

"Okay, that's fine," Will said quietly. 

"Stop being so fucking calm when I'm telling you off!" Sonny yelled. 

"What am I supposed to do? Yell back at you?!" Will demanded, "That would be pointless because you're just a hard-headed asshole-"

Sonny shoved him and Will fell to the ground in front of the lockers. He fell down and hit his head on the lockers, blinking a few times as he did. 

"Hey!" Chad yelled. 

_Of course,_ Sonny thought, watching as Gabi helped Will up gently.

"What is the matter with you?!" Chad yelled. 

"He wouldn't fucking leave me alone!" Sonny snapped, "Jeez, I just shoved him, what's the big damn deal?!" 

"Come on," Gabi helped Will up. 

"Gabi, it's fine," Will said quietly. 

"No, it's not," Gabi said, "You hit your head, I'm taking you to the nurse. Right now." 

"Are you kidding me?!" Sonny yelled, "You're overreacting. Will-" 

"Don't talk to him," Chad grabbed his arm, "I'm serious."

"I'm serious when I tell you to get your hand off of me, DiMera," Sonny gritted his teeth.

"Leave him alone," Chad said, "Don't even talk to him."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" Sonny yelled, "I'll do whatever-" 

Sonny was cut off when Chad punched him in the jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is an AU (Alternate Universe) story. None of the current or past things in the WilSon plot line are in this story. Please don't leave nasty reviews about the current, canon story line on this fic, as it is an alternate universe and has nothing to do with it.


	5. Let's Party

Will walked out of the nurse's office and sighed, digging through his bag to find his phone. As he was walking, a hand shot out of the storage closet and pulled him in. Before Will could yell, a hand was over his mouth.

His eyes widened when he was face to face with Sonny.

"Don't yell," Sonny said simply, pulling his hand away.

"What the hell?" Will whispered.

"I wanted to talk to you," Sonny said, shrugging and leaning on the wall.

"In a storage closet?!" Will demanded, "You just...said that you didn't want to talk to me and you _shoved me_!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I don't know...how to deal with this."

"Deal with what?" Will demanded.

"Emotions," Sonny said, sighing, "I got...pissed that you stood me up."

"Like I said, I was sick," Will crossed his arms.

"And you do realize how much of an excuse that sounds like, right?" Sonny demanded, "Look, I'm sorry I shoved you...it wasn't that big of a deal. I punch Chad in the face all the time and no one freaks out about that. I barely even shoved you," he mumbled.

Will bit his lip, "It looks like you got it worse," he said quietly, looking at the bruise on his cheek, "What happened?"

"Chad punched me," Sonny shrugged, "We got taken to the principle's office...the usual lecture," he said simply, "It's not that bad."

Will swallowed, touching the bruise gently, "It looks like it hurts."

"Yeah, it does, so don't touch it," Sonny said simply, grabbing his wrist before he could.

"I'm sorry," Will said quietly.

"You didn't punch me," Sonny snorted, letting his wrist go and crossed his arms, "You have really overprotective friends. Is it because you're tiny as fuck?"

"That doesn't even make sense," Will sighed, messing with his hands, "But no...they're just...I don't know what they are," he shrugged and then bit his lip, "Could you please just tell me what you want, Sonny?"

Sonny stared at him, "You're hot, I'm-"

"No," Will cut him off, "Aside from sex. What do you want?"

"I don't know," Sonny muttered, "But I don't like being away from you and I don't like it when you're mad at me. So don't be mad at me anymore."

"Are you actually ordering me not to be mad at you anymore?" Will demanded.

"Yes!" Sonny said like Will was finally getting the big picture.

"Sonny Kiriakis," Will said, "I think you need to learn to work for what you want. You don't always get something just because you tell someone to give it to you."

"Usually that's how it works," Sonny snapped, "Look, I can put up with you being all virginal and wanting to not have sex with me yet. But seriously, Horton, what does it take to get you to get you to be a little bit forgiving?"

"I would like the person I'm supposed to be forgiving to be nice to me, for one!" Will said, "Sonny, I'll see you after school to study at my house."

Sonny stared at him in shock, "Well...you forgive me right?"

"No," Will said simply, walking out of the closet.

Sonny stared after him in shock.

 _What the hell?_ Sonny thought.

* * *

Sonny gritted his teeth as he sat in the living room, listening to Will read. The damn kid seemed so proud of himself for not forgiving Sonny...and if he didn't like him, he would probably punch him. 

_Wait, since when do I like him?_ Sonny thought.

Chad sat across the room at the desk, watching them. 

Sonny just stared at Will, refusing to look at Chad because he knew he had a smug grin on his face. Sonny hadn't gotten in enough hits to leave a bruise on him before the principle walked in, but Chad sure left a mark on him. 

_Asshole,_ Sonny thought. 

"Chad, please leave," Will said impatiently, "You're effecting my ability to focus and Sonny's as well." 

"I'm not leaving you alone with him after today," Chad said simply.

"Now, Chad!" Will snapped, sounding slightly tired. 

"Fine," Chad said, "I'm checking on you though. Also Sami said that you need to rest soon, so Sonny has to be out of here in an hour." 

Will gritted his teeth, "Okay, Chad," he mumbled as he walked out.

"Rest?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing," Will said quickly, "We should continue."

"The test was today, why should be continue?" Sonny snorted. 

"Because the next test is next Monday and we should be prepared," Will said, "If you get ahead now, you don't have to rush later."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Whatever, keep reading."

"Why don't you read for a while?" Will tried. 

Sonny gave him a look that said _Keep reading, Horton._

Will sighed and continued to read the book.

Will sighed and continued to read the book, "Act two, prologue."

Sonny stared at him, not saying a word now. 

_"Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie, And young affection gapes to be his heir; That fair for which love groan'd for and would die, With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair. Now Romeo is beloved and loves again, Alike betwitched by the charm of looks, But to his foe supposed he must complain, And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks: Being held a foe, he may not have access. To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear; And she as much in love, her means much less,"_ Will continued to read. 

Sonny stared at him with wide eyes and pursed his lips. 

_Okay, maybe I have a little crush on him or something,_ Sonny thought, _It's just because he's hot, probably._

_"To meet her new-beloved any where: But passion lends them power, time means, to meet. Tempering extremities with extreme sweet,"_ Will finished reading and smiled at him. 

He looked confused when he saw Sonny staring at him, "Um...Sonny?" 

"Huh?" Sonny blinked a few times quickly and then the walls were back up, "What?" he snapped.

"Did you get that?" Will asked.

"Explain it," Sonny said simply. 

* * *

Sonny flopped in bed when he got home, putting his hands behind his head. His thoughts immediately fell to Will, just like they had ever since he met him. 

_He's so weird,_ Sonny thought, _That beanie on his head is so annoying...his stupid friends are annoying...everything about him in annoying._

Sonny took a deep breath, turning over in bed. 

_But I feel like I want to protect him from the world and just hold him forever,_ Sonny thought.

"Knock it off," Sonny scolded himself under his breath as he took out his book and looked at it. He sighed, staring at the page for a moment. 

_What the hell does this shit mean?_ Sonny thought, still staring at the page, _How does he explain it so well?_

Sonny gritted his teeth and threw it across the room, just like last time and decided to go to the store. 

He was almost out of cigarettes anyways. 

* * *

"What the hell is a soft bristle toothbrush?" Chad asked the woman at the counter. 

"I'm going to go look over there for the rest of the stuff, Chad," Will said quietly. 

Chad just sighed, "Yeah, here," he said, handing Will the piece of paper and the basket. 

Will walked down the isles and searched around in the back, sighing as he stared at the list in confusion. 

"Having trouble?" someone asked in his ear. 

Will let out a surprised gasp and he whipped around. He saw Sonny and sighed, "What are you doing here?" he laughed breathlessly, "You scared the crap out of me."

Sonny held up a pack of cigarettes. 

"Ah," Will nodded.

"Why are you here?" Sonny asked, snatching the list from Will.

Will sighed and let him. He wasn't about to get in a fight in the middle of a drug store. Then again, he wouldn't get in a fight period.

"Chapstick, mouthwash, sugar free gum?" Sonny snorted, "Do you have a mouth problem, Horton?" 

Will just glared at him and tried to take the list back but Sonny quickly held it out of his reach and continued to read it.

"Jeez, you're getting all of these prescriptions filled?" Sonny snorted, "Are you a drug addict, Horton?" 

Will glared at him. 

Chad walked over, "Got it-" he stopped talking when he saw Sonny and glared. He snatched the list from him and handed it back to Will, "What are you doing here, Kiriakis?" he demanded. 

"Cigarettes," Sonny said simply. 

"Don't get them around him," Chad snapped. 

"You smoke," Sonny snorted. 

"I don't do it around him!" Chad yelled. 

Sonny laughed, "He's not made of glass!" "Did you get what you needed?" Chad demanded, looking at Will. 

"No, I can't find this stuff," Will said quietly.

"I got it," Chad said simply, "Let's get that and we'll get everything your mom needs and go home," he snapped. 

Will nodded and smiled at Sonny, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Sonny." 

"Yeah," Sonny said simply, heading to the front counter and taking out his fake ID.

* * *

Will stood in the bathroom, messing with the hat on his head nervously. 

He hadn't seen a lot of his family since before he even started chemotherapy. EJ didn't want hardly anyone knowing he was sick because he was sure someone (a Kiriakis) would find a way to use it against him. Will thought he was insane, but he listened anyways. They'd told his family...but had limited visits. Will didn't want them to see him anyways. He had looked horrible before and after the surgery, he didn't even want Chad to see him. 

Will attempted to fix he jacket he was wearing over his baggy t-shirt but it just looked like it was a mess. He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," Chad knocked on the door, "You okay? Your Aunt Hope is here early." 

Will took a shaky breath, "I'm fine," he said, unlocking the door, "You can come in." 

Chad walked in and stood beside him, looking in the mirror, "You look better already."

"Don't lie," Will said quietly, fixing his hat again, "I look like hell."

"You've _been through_ hell," Chad shrugged, putting his arm around him gently, "You look great, Will." 

Will shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "I look like shit, Chad," he sighed and changed the subject, "Where's Neil?"

"He went to some party," Chad shrugged, "Not this one."

"Can't blame him," Will said, "This is going to be boring."

"Come on," Chad sighed, "Let's go downstairs. Your family missed you." 

Will swallowed nervously, "Okay, Chad."

* * *

"Hey," Brian laughed when Sonny picked up the phone with a groan, "Hello to you too."

"I was sleeping, asshole," Sonny snorted.

"At seven?" Brian snorted. 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, so?" 

"Whatever, look," Brian said, "We're having a party, my place. Let's go." 

Sonny sat up and yawned, "Beer?"

"That and stronger," Brian laughed.

Sonny pursed his lips and remembered what Will had said. He wanted him to not be mad at him...and that meant being nice. 

Inviting him to a party was nice, right?

"I'm bringing someone," Sonny said simply. 

"Whatever, man, just hurry up," Brian said, hanging up. 

Sonny grabbed the phone and called Will. 

* * *

It was an hour into the "party" and everyone was having fun...in Will's opinion. They were talking and seemed to be having a good time. He was sitting beside Chad on the couch, not saying a word as his grandmothers and aunts fawned over him and told him how nice he looked. 

His phone started ringing and he took the opportunity to go out and sit on the steps in the greeting room. He sat down and answered when he saw it was Sonny.

"Hi, Sonny," Will sighed.

"Hey," Sonny said, "I'm going to a party...and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Will hesitated and swallowed, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sonny said, "Let me guess, you've never been to a party?"

"Not...your kind of party," Will shrugged, glancing in the room to where everyone was talking. 

"Right," Sonny said, "You wanna come or not?"

Will bit his lip nervously. 

"Come on, Horton, do something fun for once!" Sonny laughed. 

"Okay," Will said, "Just...give me a minute, okay? I have to slip away from my mom." 

"Whatever, I'll pick you up," Sonny said, hanging up the phone.

"Well, goodbye to you too," Will snorted and walked back into the room. He found his mom and walked over to where she was talking to Hope, "Mom, I'm really tired. Is it okay if I go lay down for a while?"

"Oh, of course, sweetie!" Sami said quickly, "Do you want me to come up?" 

"No, just...it'll be fine, mom," Will said, "I'll come back down in a few hours, I just need to rest for a while." 

"Okay," Sami nodded, "I'll keep the party going."

"Yeah...party," Will said before walking out. He made sure no one was watching and slipped out the front door instead of going upstairs. 

He walked out and sighed in relief when he saw Sonny there already, "You drive fast," he said, getting in the passenger side.

"Yeah," Sonny said simply, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Will smiled at him, "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party can only end well, right guys? (sarcasm)


	6. Things Don't Go According to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update for you guys! Well, sort of. This chapter is shorter than the others, but it has a lot of important stuff in it, so here you go!

"Come on," Sonny opened the door for Will.

Will immediately knew he wasn't going to have a good time and this was not the party for him...at all. There was loud music, a lot of people, and Will definitely knew there was alcohol just by the smell. He guessed people probably had been spilling it left and right all night.

"Um..." Will pursed his lips, "Maybe I should just go. It doesn't really look like it's for me-"

"Come on, Horton," Sonny laughed, putting his arm around him, "It'll be fine. Let me get you a drink and introduce you to my friends. You'll love them."

 _Doubt it,_ Will thought as Sonny led him over to the group once they got inside.

"Will, this is Brian, Brent, Paul, Nick, and Dustin," Sonny said, "You already know Melanie."

"Yeah, hi," Will said awkwardly.

"Well, Nick is just a friend because we're sympathetic to him," Brian said, walking over and putting his arm around Will's shoulder, stage whispering in his ear, "No one likes him."

"Shut up, asshole," Nick said bluntly, "Hey, Will, you're friends with Gabi, right?"

 _Oh god, why me?_ Will thought. Gabi complained about Nick all the time. He had a crush on her and she didn't return it and he was just that creepy kid that left love letters in her locker.

"Uh...yeah," Will said awkwardly.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, stay here," Sonny told Will, walking away.

"Maybe you could put in a good word for me," Nick said, "She seems really sweet...I just don't think she really sees me, y'know?"

"Oh...sure!" Will said even though he was totally lying, "I could do that."

Will caught Melanie rolling her eyes and knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Here you go," Sonny walked back over, handing Will a red cup.

 _What was that think about not mixing medications and alcohol again?_ Will thought. He was trying to remember if any of his meds had that warning...

"Hey, drink," Brian laughed, "He got it for you, y'know."

 _You only live once,_ Will thought, taking a drink.

* * *

Neil had been making out with some guy in the corner who had a slight resemblance to Chad. They weren't related, Neil knew that. He was a good substitution for the night and it helped him not be so obvious about his pining.

He pulled away, letting the guy kiss his neck and his eyes widened when he saw Will. He was about to run over or call Chad...but Will was laughing and smiling. He looked so happy... 

_He'll be fine,_ Neil thought, _Let him be happy._

Neil went back to kissing the guy. 

* * *

A few drinks later, Will was sitting beside Sonny on the couch. They were all talking and laughing when Will suddenly felt light headed.

"Whoa, buddy," Brent laughed, "You okay?" 

"Oh, we have a lightweight here," Nick laughed. 

"Shut up, asshole, he looks sick," Melanie snapped. 

The last thing Will heard was them fighting before his vision went black. 

* * *

Neil was about to leave with the guy when he heard yelling.

"He just passed out! It was probably the beer!" Brian laughed, "In case you haven't noticed, a lot of people are passing out from alcohol. This is a party."

"No, he's like...really sick or something, we need to call an ambulance," Melanie said.

"Man, my mom is going to be pissed," Brian said. 

Neil ran over and saw Will on the ground and Sonny trying to wake him up.

"Shit," Neil said, "Someone call and ambulance!" he yelled before kneeling down to Will, "Wake up, man, come on, don't do this to me." 

"He just-" Brian started again.

"I'm telling you right now," Neil snapped, "CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE, DAMN IT!" 

Brian held up his hands in surrender and called.

 

* * *

Sonny stood in the waiting room of the ER. He'd driven over as soon as the ambulence left with Will in it. He didn't know why he followed...he guessed he felt a little responsible since he was the one who invited Will. 

Neil was sitting in the chair, bouncing his knee nervously.

The elevator dinged and Chad came running in with Sami and EJ.

"What the hell happened?" Chad demanded, "Someone give me answers now."

"We went to a party and he just passed out," Sonny ran his hand through his hair. 

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked Neil. 

"I was at the party and I saw it," Neil said quietly. 

"Why didn't you send him home?!" Sami yelled. 

Neil pursed his lips, "He looked like he was happy for once...like he was actually having a good time. I-It's good for him, y'know?"

"Well, does it fucking look good for him now?!" Chad yelled at him. 

"Hey!" Sonny snapped, "Back off of him, I was the one who invited him!" he yelled. He didn't know why he was defending Neil, but the guy looked heartbroken at Chad yelling at him. 

"Of course it's your fault," Chad laughed bitterly, "He's been acting weird since the moment he met you. All the Kiriakis family members are bad news!"

"Hey," Melanie walked over, "You guys all need to calm down."

"What happened?" Chad asked his ex, "Do you know anything?" 

They were standing close, comfortable with the closeness, even. Neil noticed and swallowed, looking away.

"I'm off duty," Melanie said, "I just got here...I don't think they would tell me anything anyways, I'm just a volunteer." 

"Why the hell wouldn't you get him out of there the minute you saw him?" Sami demanded, looking at Neil.

"I just...he looked happy!" Neil snapped, "Do you know how rare it is to see him truly happy after everything?!" he yelled, "God damn it," he said under his breath, going into the other waiting room. 

"Sami," Dr. Jonas walked out, "He's okay."

Sami let out a relieved sigh, "What happened?"

"The alcohol mixed badly with the meds he's on," Daniel said, "That on top of him being tired from the chemotherapy wasn't a good mix." 

_Chemotherapy?_ Sonny thought, _Wait, isn't that..._

"Okay..." Sami let out a shaky breath, practically leaning on EJ for support, "So the cancer isn't back? He's okay?" 

"He'll be okay," Daniel said, "We can even release him as soon as he wakes up. You can see him if you want." 

_Cancer,_ Sonny thought, _Will had cancer. Cancer that could come back at any moment._

He ran out, no longer listening to the conversation. 

Chad ran into the other waiting room at the same time Sonny left. 

* * *

"Did you not _think_?!" Chad yelled at Neil when he walked in. 

Neil stayed silent before he took a deep breath, "Did you hear any news on Will?"

"He...the doctor said he's fine," Chad said, swallowing with anger still in his eyes, "The doctor said it was the alcohol mixing badly with the meds and he was exhausted," he gritted his teeth, "Now answer my damn question, Neil."

"I explained why I didn't send him home!" Neil yelled, "He'd have been humiliated! He was having a good time, Chad! Maybe if you weren't so damn overprotective all the time, he could smile like that more often!"

"Well it's a good thing I'm overprotective because you weren't tonight and look what happened," Chad gritted his teeth, "What were you doing? Getting laid, I'm guessing?"

"What do you fucking care?" Neil spat.

"I care because while you were doing that, the kid that is like a little brother to me passed out," Chad said, "Do you think he's humiliated by that?" he demanded. 

Neil glared at him, "Screw you, Chad." 

"No, screw you!" Chad yelled, "You caused this!"

"No, I didn't!" Neil yelled, "I didn't ask him to the party and I didn't make him drink!" 

"Yeah, well, you could have prevented this," Chad glared. 

Neil pursed his lips and shook his head, "You know what, Chad? This is over." 

"What's over?" Chad demanded, "You pining after me?" 

Neil stared at him in shock. 

"Yeah, I've noticed," Chad said, "And I'm straight, so if you actually think I'll feel the same way, you're wrong. You're my best friend, nothing more.'" 

"No, I'm not," Neil said quietly.

"You're not pining after me?" Chad laughed, "Because I-"

"No, I'm not your best friend anymore," Neil said, walking towards the door.

"Neil-" Chad started. 

Neil walked out, slamming the door behind him.


	7. Secrets Exposed

Neil walked in the house and slammed the door, breathing heavily. He punched the wall and sunk down it, sitting on the floor.

"Neil?" his dad walked out, "Jeez, you made us think we were getting shot at or something."

"Sorry, dad," he mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Who hurt you?" he demanded instantly.

"No one, dad," he sighed, standing up, "Don't worry about it."

"You're upset," his father sighed.

Neil went to say something and heard talking in the other room, "And you're in a meeting. We'll talk later. Don't shoot anyone you can't outrun if they get back up!" he called before running upstairs.

Neil walked in and closed his door. He flopped on the bed and put his hands over his head.

"I hate you, Chad," Neil said under his breath.

He wasn't going to tell his dad. His dad was associated with some of the biggest names who worked for the DiMeras. He wouldn't say it out loud or even admit it to himself usually, but his father was totally mafia. He knew he'd done plenty of hits for Stefano DiMera before...so he wouldn't exactly tell his dad what Chad had said...or that he even liked him, on top of that.

 _Screw Chad,_ Neil thought, _I don't need him._

* * *

Will blinked a few times as he woke up. He always hated waking up in the hospital. It smelled too clean (was that a thing?) and it was always too light...and white. There always people talking loudly outside. Once, he'd woken up from one of his surgeries and had to hear a person OD across the hallway...he had just been eleven, at the time. 

"Will, sweetheart," Sami sighed in relief when she saw him waking up, "How are you feeling?"

"As good as I can," Will mumbled, sitting up.

"Okay," Sami said, "Nothing hurts?" 

"No..." Will trailed off, glancing over to where EJ was sitting across the room. He looked _furious_. He glanced over to where Chad was leaning in the doorway and he looked furious too. And so did his mom. 

_Two angry DiMeras and an angry Sami Brady,_ Will thought, _Wonderful._

"Good," Sami said, "SO WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING?!" 

_Damn it,_ Will thought. 

* * *

Sonny walked into the mansion, breathing heavily. He didn't know what he was feeling. That stupid instinct to protect Will was festering and finding out that Will...had cancer was messing him up. Sami had said come back so that means he didn't have it anymore. 

_But he could get it again,_ Sonny thought, _He could die._

Sonny blinked a few times as he walked into the living room and sat down slowly.

"He can't die," Sonny said under his breath. 

Suddenly, he was full of rage and he didn't know why. Well, he knew why...it was because of Will. Of course it was. 

Sonny kicked the table and it got shoved into a chair, causing it to fall over. 

"DAMN IT!" Sonny yelled when his foot started to hurt. He stalked over to where Uncle Victor kept his alcohol and poured himself a drink. 

"You aren't supposed to drink that," Victor said as he walked in, but he didn't stop him, "What the hell are you in here doing? Stop kicking my things and fix the damn table." 

Sonny gritted his teeth and pushed the table back where it went and fixed the chair. He didn't get along with anyone in his family except his Uncle Vic. It used to be his big brother, Alex, but their falling out was another story for another time. 

He sat down on the couch, his hands shaking as he held the glass.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell has you so worked up?" Victor asked. 

"Nothing," Sonny snapped, taking a long drink and wincing at the burn.

"Well, that was smart of you," Victor commented. 

Sonny glared at him as the old man sat down, "I don't want to talk right now, Uncle Vic."

"Well, I say you're going to," Victor said, "So tell me what happened." 

Sonny gritted his teeth, "I got assigned Will Horton for a partner in English class," he muttered.

"And that's a reason to run around shoving things and cursing?" Victor demanded. 

"No, it was a few weeks ago that...that I got assigned to him," Sonny took a shaky breath, "He makes me...feel...things." 

"You mean you like the boy?" Victor asked, "What the big damn deal?"

"He had cancer," Sonny whispered.

"Sami Brady's son had cancer?" Victor demanded, "How bad?"

"I-I don't know," Sonny choked out, "I was...I brought him to a party and he drank a little and passed out. Th-Then I was at the hospital and Sami's demanding to know if the cancer was back o-or it was from the chemotherapy." 

"Where are they staying?" Victor asked. 

"With EJ," Sonny whispered, "I should have...realized sooner. He hardly has any hair...he always covers himself up...and all the prescriptions..." he swallowed, rubbing his eyes, "Shit, I'm an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot, you just didn't see the signs," Victor said simply, "Is he okay now?" 

"I...I think so," Sonny said, "I ran out before I knew for sure." 

"Now why the hell did you do that?" Victor demanded. 

"I couldn't...deal with it," Sonny said, "I-I like him and he makes me feel weird and then I found out it could come back one die and he'd die. I couldn't deal so I ran."

"I think you need to talk to him when you see him again," Victor said seriously. 

"I think you he's bad for me and makes me feel weird and I should avoid him," Sonny said, getting up and walking out.

* * *

Will walked into school the next day, avoid everyone's eyes. They didn't know exactly what it was, but there was obviously something wrong with him. 

Chad put his arm around him when people started to stare at him, "Come on," he said quietly in his ear, "Go to your locker, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick," he said, going in the bathroom. 

Will sighed, going to get in his locker but then froze when he saw Sonny. He walked over, "Sonny-" 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sonny demanded. 

"I didn't want anyone to know," Will whispered, "It's over now...it doesn't matter anymore."

"You having cancer didn't matter?!" Sonny demanded, his voice raising slightly, "You should have told me that before you started making me care about, asshole!"

"Sonny, please, keep your voice down-" Will started. 

"What?!" Sonny yelled, "Don't want them to know you had cancer?!" 

Everyone's eyes fell on him and Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sonny hadn't meant anything by it...when he angry his anger got the better of him. But Will had said he didn't want anyone to know...and the pure devastation on his face showed that the statement had been true. 

Will slammed his locker and ran away.

"Will!" Sonny yelled after him. 

Chad walked out of the bathroom and saw Will away and must have heard people yelling.

"I want to kick your ass, but he's more important," Chad said, running after Will, "Will! Hey! Wait!"

Sonny turned and punched his locker. 

* * *

Sonny sat out back, smoking. He was on his second one, but he didn't care. He would rather be out here than inside with the chance of running in with Will. His face of devastation was imprinted in his mind now.

The back door opened and Will walked out. He walked over and sat beside him on the picnic table.

"What are you doing, Horton?" Sonny demanded. He quickly threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it quickly. He didn't want to smoke around Will now. 

"Not letting you chase me off," Will said simply, sitting close to him.

"Okay...I literally just told the entire school you had cancer...are you stupid?" Sonny demanded, "Have some emotions and hate my guts." 

"No," Will said simply, still sitting beside him.

Sonny glared at him, "Go inside, you're going to get a sunburn."

"I'll be fine, Chad makes me wear sunscreen when he knows it'll be sunny," he shrugged. 

"Of course he does," Sonny snorted. 

Will stared up at him, "Sonny?" 

"What?" Sonny asked, refusing to look at him. 

"I don't hate you," Will whispered, "A-And...I think it might be easier now that people know-" 

"You're insane, Horton," Sonny said simply. 

"Probably," Will shrugged. 

Sonny finally caught his eyes. He slowly wrapped his arm around the back of Will's neck and then pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Will let out a shocked noise but kissed back. Before he could barely even kiss back, Sonny pulled away and ran inside. 

Will watched after him in shock.

* * *

"Where's Neil?" Will asked quietly as they sat in Chad's room, playing video games. 

"Not important," Chad said, staring at the screen. He finally glanced over at the clock and paused the game, "Time for bed."

"Chad-" Will started. 

"Now, Will," he said simply. 

Will sighed, standing up, "Goodnight, Chad," he said quietly, walking across the hallway to his room. He shut the door behind him and turned the TV on, flopping in bed. He grabbed his phone and decided to try to get a hold of Neil. 

**Will:** Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Chad? 

A text came back a few seconds later. Neil must have been watching his phone or something. 

**Neil:** No. Now go to sleep, it's past your bedtime. 

Will rolled his eyes and typed back. 

**Will:** Goodnight, Neil. 

**Neil:** Night, Will. 

* * *

Chad ran downstairs when he heard knocking on the door. Harold had already been sent home after six...it was nine o'clock now.

"Hey, what-" Chad started and then glared when he saw Sonny, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Will," Sonny swallowed, "Please?" 

Chad looked him over...he looked desperate. Something must have happened. 

"He told me he didn't want to see you," Chad said simply, closing the door in his face. He grabbed his phone, going to call Neil and tell him that yet another round was won...but he couldn't. 

Neil hated him. 

Chad sighed, putting his phone in his pocket again. He didn't need some guy that he didn't have feelings for pining after him, right? 

* * *

Sonny blinked in shock when the door closed. Will didn't want to see him? But he'd said he didn't hate him...and then Sonny kissed him. Granted, Sonny did run away, but did he cross a line when he kissed him? Did he make Will uncomfortable? 

Sonny swallowed and shook his head. 

If Will didn't want to see him...fine. 

He grabbed his phone and went through his contacts. He found Brian's name and texted him. 

**Sonny:** Meet me at The Spot.


	8. Officially Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is a huge step forward in Will and Sonny's relationship. It's an emotional roller coaster! I hope you guys enjoy it because I really loved writing it.

Will sat in bed nervously that night. He'd woken up again and paced around his room for a few minutes. He finally took a deep breath and grabbed his phone, clicking on Sonny's contact and calling him.

* * *

Sonny was buttoning his shirt in Brian's apartment when Will tried to call him. His froze up when he saw his name and heard his ringtone for him. 

"Who is that?" Brian asked when he saw Sonny froze up. He smirked, "Will?" 

"Shut up," Sonny snapped, picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Sonny," Will said quietly, "It's Will."

"I have caller ID," Sonny said as he finished buttoning his shirt, "What do you want, Horton?" 

Will bit his lip, "To talk...about today." 

Sonny hesitated and took a deep breath, "Why? I wanted a kiss from you so I took it." 

"It was my first kiss," Will said quietly. 

_Damn it,_ Sonny thought, _Why me?_

"Right, okay," Sonny said, running his hand through his hair, "I'll be over in a few minutes, just let me get dressed." 

"Might take him a minute!" Brian called. 

Will went silent on the other line. 

"You asshole!" Sonny snapped at Brian and went back to the phone, "I'll be over in a minute." 

"I-I'll sneak you in," Will said quietly. 

"Nah, I have a better idea," Sonny said, "Just sit your ass in your room and I'll do the rest."

"Okay," Will mumbled, hanging up. 

"What the hell, man?!" Sonny demanded, hanging up the phone.

"No, I'm asking you what the hell! What happened to Sonny Kiriakis, the guy who couldn't give two fucks about anyone?!" Brian demanded, "The guy who fucked for fun?! Make sense of that for me! Make sense of how some stupid, sick kid wedged his way into your heart and I didn't." 

Sonny froze up when he heard the end, "I..." he pursed his lips, "I have to go, Brian," he said, running out of the apartment.

* * *

Will sat in his room, messing with his hands and staring at his TV. He didn't know why he was expecting anything less from Sonny Kiriakis. Of course he was with someone else...a kiss meant nothing to him. 

Will's eyes widened when he heard someone knock on his window. He ran over quickly when he saw Sonny in the tree and opened it, "What the hell, Sonny?!"

"Keep it down, I don't want Chad busting in here," Sonny said, jumping inside, "Long climb."

"I could have just let you in," Will sighed, closing the window.

"More romantic this way," Sonny said, taking a deep breath. He grabbed Will by his waist and pulled him close, "I like you, Will Horton." 

"Like me enough to be with someone else the day after you kissed me?" Will whispered, not backing away.

"I freaked," Sonny said, "I thought you didn't want to see me."

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Will asked.

"I came here and Chad said you didn't want to see me," Sonny swallowed, "I got pissed and thought...of course, you could do a lot better than me. So I went and...had sex with Brian. I don't know why, it's just what we do. When I'm upset..." he trailed off. 

"I never said I didn't want to see you," Will said quickly, "I wanted to see you, Sonny...I-I wish you hadn't even ran away!" 

"Damn Chad," Sonny gritted his teeth, "He's just pissed because Neil won't talk to him so he wants everyone else to just be miserable too." 

"I think it's because he's protective of me too," Will sighed, "They don't want me dating you because of the feud." 

"Fuck the feud," Sonny said bluntly, "And fuck Chad." 

"No to both of those," Will smirked. 

"Oh look at that," Sonny said, pulling him closer, "You _can_ have a dirty mind."

Will pursed his lips and looked away from him, his cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry," Sonny said seriously, "For...everything I've done to upset you," he swallowed, "I-I mean it. For shoving you...for telling everyone. But most of all for running out at the hospital. I just...didn't know how to deal with...knowing you could..." he trailed off.

"Die?" Will asked quietly, "Yeah, it took me a while too. But I'm cancer free...for now," he smiled, "So I'm enjoying my time." 

"I'm not good with emotions," Sonny swallowed, "I don't know...how this works. B-But...I want you...and not just for sex, I promise." 

"Sonny..." Will trailed off.

"Please," Sonny whispered, "Please, Will, just..." 

"I don't want you to sleep with other people," Will whispered, "I don't want you to drink...I-I mean around me...or smoke...I'm not allowed to be around that. That is literally changing _who you are_ , Sonny-" 

"I don't care!" Sonny said, "Will, I want you to be mine. This feels right. I-I've never felt like this."

Will swallowed, "I..."

"Please, Will," Sonny whispered, "I said I was sorry...I-I can change."

Will blinked a few times, "Sonny, I..." 

"Please say you want me as much as I want you," Sonny said, "Y-You can be my boyfriend...I-I'll only be with you, Will."

Will swallowed, "Okay, Sonny," he whispered. 

Sonny grinned and kissed him deeply. 

Will let out a shocked noise and kissed back, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he did what felt natural to him and ran his hand through Sonny's hair, pulling him closer.

Sonny pushed him back gently on his bed, making sure he didn't fall back too hard. He suddenly felt like Will was made of glass, he understood why Chad wanted to protect him so badly. 

Will gasped when Sonny started to kiss his neck, "Sonny," he moaned, his hands going to Sonny's back. 

"We have to stop," Sonny breathed out, "I want you...so bad. But we need to wait." 

"Yeah," Will said, breathing heavily, "Yeah, we need to." 

Sonny kissed him again before pulling away and sitting on the edge of the bed, "I don't know how to act in a relationship, Will." 

"Neither do I," Will said, sitting beside him, "So...we should just take it as it comes?"

Sonny nodded and smiled at him, "I should go...it's had to resist you when I see you on a bed."

Will laughed nervously, his cheeks turning red.

Sonny kissed him again, "Until tomorrow." 

Will watched him go out the window and laughed in shock, falling back on the bed. 

He had a boyfriend. 

* * *

"So, how's the boyfriend, Kiriakis?" someone asked.

Sonny gritted his teeth when he heard Nick Fallon's voice in the locker room. Brian had told Will the truth, they were only friends with him because he didn't have any of his own. He didn't even know if Will wanted anyone to know they were dating yet...so he went with his first defense.

"I don't have a boyfriend," he snorted.

Will walked into the locker room. He had gym next period and came in before everyone else because he never wanted people to see the scarring on his leg from his first surgery. He froze when he heard Sonny's voice and stayed behind the row of lockers, not saying a word. 

"Really? Because word on the street is that you and my cousin hooked up and you're an item now," Nick said, "Y'know...I wouldn't go out with him. He won't last long, in my opinion."

Will closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He never liked Nick. He was a bully...he used to pick on him when they were little.

"Well, you might be right," Sonny said, shutting his locker, "But I'm not stupid. I'm not going out with him. Too innocent for me, in my opinion. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to be late to." 

"Will?" Paul asked, his eyes widening as he turned the corner with Sonny and Brian as they went to leave the locker room.

Will stared at Sonny before walking away quickly.

"Will!" Sonny called after him, "Damn it," he cursed. 

"Go after him, man," was the last thing Will heard one of Sonny's friends telling him. It was either Paul or Dustin, he had no idea who it was. He just knew it wasn't Brian...Brian didn't like him much.

Sonny had a lot of friends but apparently he didn't want to be honest to any of them about their relationship status. 

Will ran up the stairs to the library on the second floor and then up the stairs in the library to one of the studying areas in the back of the room. He was facing the wall and put his hood up and put his head down on the table. He was hiding, he wasn't going to deny it. He didn't want to talk to Sonny. 

Within the past two weeks, Will had found out a lot of things about this school...and this was a good hiding spot, he went there a lot when he had a headache but didn't want to go to the nurse. 

"Will?" someone asked. 

Will sat up and saw Neil standing there. He swallowed, "Hi, Neil," he whispered.

Neil walked over and sat beside him, "You're crying." 

"I know," Will laughed through his tears, "Obviously. I'm the one that's crying here."

"Sorry," Neil said quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Sonny," Will whispered, "He came over last night...w-we talked...and kissed. We're dating...at least I think so...I-I'm so happy, Neil. Well, I was." 

Neil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You're dating Jackson Kiriakis?"

"Yeah, don't tell Chad," Will said quietly, "I'm going to tell him on my own." 

Neil bit his lip, "You're happy?" 

"Was," Will whispered, "I was happy. Th-Then I heard him and Nick talking...a-and he said he wouldn't date me. Th-That I'm too innocent. Th-Then Nick said I wouldn't last long a-and he even agreed." 

"Do you think maybe he was just bullshitting to his friends?" Neil asked. 

"I don't know, man," Will sighed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

Neil sighed, "Come here," he said, hugging him tightly. Well, as tightly as one could hug Will without being afraid. 

Sonny walked in and stared at Will and Neil. He'd finally managed to find Will and found him with Neil. Sonny turned around and walked out. 

He didn't know how to deal with his feelings towards Will hardly...he couldn't deal with the painful feeling in his chest when he saw Will touching another guy.

* * *

Will was lying in bed when he heard someone knock on the window. He sighed, getting out of bed. He didn't open the window and crossed his arms, "What do you want, Sonny?" 

"Let me in," Sonny sighed.

Will opened the window, "What?" 

"Look," Sonny jumped inside, "What you heard today...I-I was just covering for us. I-I didn't know if you were ready, Will, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Will said quietly, "You aren't ashamed of me then?"

"What?! No!" Sonny said quickly, pulling him close by wrapping his arms around him, "No, Will, I'm not ashamed of you."

"Oh..." Will trailed off, "I thought..."

"You were wrong," Sonny said, "A-And...don't date Neil."

"What?" Will laughed, pulling away, "I would never date Neil, what are you talking about?" 

"I-I found you today, but I ran off," Sonny bit his lip, "I saw...you and Neil...hugging." 

"Yeah, he hugs me all the time," Will said, "He's my friend, Sonny. And I think he belongs with Chad, but that's for them to work out."

"Oh," Sonny said quietly, "So...you're still with me?" 

Will nodded, smiling at him. Sonny kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his waist.


	9. I Want to Know Everything About You

Will and Sonny were together and happy a week later. Still, no one knew except Sonny's friends, who didn't associate with Chad or anyone else outside of their group for that matter, and Neil. Will knew Neil could keep a secret.

"We should go on an actual date," Will laughed as he laid in bed beside Sonny. He liked Sonny...a lot. Sonny treated him like he was normal...well, as normal has he could. Ever since Sonny found out, he'd been more careful...and oddly, more protective.

"Yeah," Sonny said, his arms around him as they watched a movie, "Eventually," he mumbled, pressing open mouthed kisses along his neck.

Will smiled and turned over so he was facing him, "Like...dinner or something?"

"Yeah," Sonny said again, kissing his neck even though he turned over.

Will laughed quietly, "Sonny."

"I'll take you to dinner," Sonny said before kissing him on his lips.

Will hummed happily against his lips, closing his eyes as he did.

"Hey, Will, I-" Chad walked in and froze up when he saw them.

"Chad," Will sighed, sitting up, "Just-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Chad yelled.

Sonny and Will stood up, Sonny going slower than Will. He didn't seem to care that Chad caught them.

"Chad, I meant to tell you sooner," Will said quietly, "If you'd just listen-"

"What the fuck was he doing to you?!" Chad yelled.

"I think it's pretty obvious what we were doing," Sonny said under his breath.

"I'll punch you in the face. Right now," Chad snapped.

"No!" Will said quickly, getting between him and Sonny, "Stop it, Chad!"

"How can you defend a Kiriakis?!" Chad yelled, "Seriously, just...WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"That feud is years old, Chad!" Will yelled, "Leave Sonny alone!"

"No, Sonny needs to leave you alone!" Chad yelled, "Get out of my house!"

Sonny glared at Chad and looked at Will, "I'll see you later, _babe_ ," he said, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him deeply.

Chad gritted his teeth, not saying a work. Will kissed back and practically chased his lips as he pulled away.

Sonny walked out, hitting shoulders with Chad as he did.

Will crossed his arms when Sonny walked out, "What the hell, Chad?" he whispered.

"I'm not letting you date him," Chad snapped.

"You know what, Chad?" Will demanded, "I am sixteen years-old...almost seventeen! You aren't my father, you aren't my mother. I love you, I do...but you can't tell me how to live my life!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Chad yelled.

"No, you're just focusing all your attention on me!" Will snapped, "I'm trying to be happy but you're too busy trying to tell me how to live my life and not living yours!"

"I am living my life!" Chad snapped.

"Ever since you fought with Neil, you've been even more protective! Get a life!" Will yelled, his hands clenched in fists, "Confront your problems and stop smothering me, damn it! He loves you!"

Chad stared at him and shook his head, "Will-"

"And you love him, you just won't admit it!" Will snapped, "Just...fuck off," he finally breathed out.

"I don't love him," Chad said, "And I'm not letting you date Sonny. If I can do anything to stop it, I will."

"Go ahead," Will said, "You can't stop me."

Chad walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Will stared after him and then smiled when he saw Sonny's bag.

Well, he couldn't let him go one night without it, could he?

He grabbed it and a small bag with wide powder in it fell out.

 _Oh,_ Will thought.

He picked it up and shrugged, throwing it in the trash. Sonny had cigarettes...and he was pretty sure he'd smoked a little stronger. Why did he need that too?

Will bit his lip. He just knew Chad was probably outside listening. He turned his TV on and opened his door, "I'm going to bed, Chad, leave me alone!" he called across the hallway.

"No problem!" Chad snapped and it was followed by a series of mumbled curses.

Will slammed his door and walked over to the window.

If Sonny could do it, so could he.

Will threw Sonny's bag down. He walked over and grabbed a book and climbed out on the branch. He put the book on the windowsill and closed the window down until it hit the book so he would be able to get back in.

Will took a shaky breath as he climbed out and stared down at the two story drop. He started to climb down slowly, he took a shaky breath and started to climb down slowly. He would bruise easily right now...one bad move and he would end up with a big one. His knee still hurt from surgery...this was a bad idea. He finally got almost to the bottom and fell down to his back, gasping in pain.

Will sat up slowly, wincing as he did. He grabbed Sonny's bag from the bushes and started walking to the garage. He found his bike and smiled, getting on it. It was just a stupid bicycle, but he hadn't been able to ride it since the surgery.

He got on the bike and smiled slightly when his legs didn't even hurt. He put Sonny's book bag on his back and started peddling.

* * *

Will bit his lip nervously and checked the time on his phone. It was eight o'clock at night. 

_I shouldn't have came,_ Will thought. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hoping that Sonny would open it. Instead, he was met with a man in a suit. 

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"U-Um...hi," Will bit his lip, "I-I'm Will...Will Horton. I'm looking for Sonny. He left his bag at my house when we were studying," he explained. 

"Oh...so you're Will," Justin laughed, "Come inside. You're Sami's son, right?" 

"Uh...depends, did she do something horrible to you?" Will joked.

"She's done something horrible to everyone, don't worry," Justin laughed, "Sonny!" 

"Fuck off!" Sonny yelled.

Justin smiled awkwardly at Will and tried again, "Will is here!" 

Silence. 

"He'll be down in a moment," Justin said, "So...you two have actually been studying?" 

"Yeah...well...kind of," Will said, "I read, he writes. He doesn't like to read." 

"Yes, his teachers have told us that in the past," Justin said, "Actually, he has-" 

"Dad!" Sonny walked downstairs, "Stop it," he said, smiling when he saw Will, "Hi."

Justin stared at his son's face when he started at Will. He didn't see the usual rage he had on his face now...it was how he used to look when he was younger and happier. 

"Hi," Will smiled, "Y-You left your bag...at my house," he explained, holding it out while his cheeks turned red when he saw Sonny's smile. 

"Thanks, wanna come upstairs?" Sonny asked, "We could study more."

Will felt his cheeks get even hotter, "I, um...sure." 

"Sonny, make sure you don't keep him too late," Justin said. 

"Whatever, dad," Sonny snapped, walking upstairs. As soon as they turned the corner, Sonny grabbed Will's hand, pulling him along with him. 

"You should be nicer to your dad," Will commented.

"And he shouldn't cheat on my mom, but we don't always get what we want," Sonny said, taking his keys out of his pocket.

"H-He what?" Will asked in shock.

"Before I was born, that's how they got my first brother," Sonny said simply.

"You lock your door?" Will asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I don't want anyone coming in," he said, unlocking the door and pulling Will inside. 

Will barely got a look around the room before Sonny was kissing him, pushing him back against the wall gently as he did. 

"We didn't really get to finish earlier," Sonny said, kissing down his neck, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." 

Will laughed breathlessly, closing his eyes and putting his head back so he could continue. His hands went to the bottom of Sonny's back, pulling him closer. He gasped when Sonny started to nip and suck at his neck, "Sonny." 

Sonny pulled away, laughing breathlessly, "We should stop...again."

"Yeah," Will laughed quietly. 

"Oh shit," Sonny looked at his neck, "Yeah, you're going to have a hickey." 

"Really?" Will sighed, putting his hand on his neck, "I mean...I don't mind but, uh...it's going to look pretty bad." 

"Why?" Sonny asked, flopping down on his bed and patting the space beside him.

Will walked over nervously and sat on the edge, "Uh...after chemotherapy for around the first year, I'm kind of still recovering. I bruise easier," he shrugged, "I can't have sex...well, that's sooner, but still," he sighed, finally lying down beside him, "There's a lot of things," he shrugged, closing his eyes.

Sonny laid on his side, his hand moving over to take Will's and he stroked it with his thumb, "When did...this whole thing start?" 

"The cancer?" Will asked quietly, "Oh, I was ten, the first time."

"Ten?" Sonny asked. When he was ten he was running around playing with his older brothers...and Will was getting the diagnosis that he had cancer.

"Yeah," Will said quietly, "I fell one day...we thought I'd just hurt myself and we just iced it. It was all swollen up around my knee and stuff," he sighed, "It stayed like that and finally we went to the doctor and it was a tumor...th-they called the cancer Osteosarcoma. I-It had nothing to do with me falling...it was just when we found out. If we hadn't caught it as soon as we did, I could have lost my leg. It's apparently rare in kids that were my age but, uh...that didn't stop me from getting it."

Sonny swallowed, "You must have been scared."

"I was," Will nodded, "But I just wanted my mother to stop crying and my dad to be there."

"Where's your dad?" Sonny asked.

"He, uh..." Will sighed, "He comes and goes...business and stuff. He doesn't like to stick around." 

"Why?" Sonny asked quietly. 

"He hates seeing me like this," Will whispered, "He just...he can't take it. I understand." 

Sonny moved closer to him and put his arms around him, "Then what happened?"

"Uh...I met Chad during my first few rounds of chemotherapy. He'd fallen out of a tree he climbed and his brother, EJ, had brought him into get a cast. He'd been signing him out when Chad just wandered in and asked what I was doing," he shrugged, smiling slightly at the memory. 

_ "What's that?" Chad pointed to the small tube.  _

_ "Chemo," Will said quietly. He was gripping a teddy bear tightly because his mother had to leave the room. _

_ "Hey, my big sister had that once!" Chad said, "We had to visit her and stuff." _

_ "Oh," Will said quietly, "Where's she?" _

_ "Oh, she's dead," Chad shrugged, sitting down. _

_ Will swallowed nervously. _

_ "But she looked worse than you did!"  Chad said, standing up quickly when he saw the nervous look on the younger boy's face, "You'll be okay, I promise!"  _

_ Will smiled at him, "Thank you. I'm Will."  _

_ "I'm Chad," he smiled.  _

_ "Cool cast," Will said, pointing to it. _

_ "Yeah, it's blue," Chad said like Will couldn't see the color, "Me and my best friend were climbing a tree and I fell," he shrugged, "Wanna sign?"  _

_ "Is it okay with your mommy?" Will asked.  _

_ "Dunno, I don't got one anymore," Chad said, finding a silver sharpie, "Just a daddy and big brother and big sister." _

_ "Oh...sorry," Will whispered, "Cool marker."  _

_ "I know!" Chad said, "Now sign before I have to leave."  _

_ Will used his free hand to sign his name on the cast, which was pretty hard because the tube was in the arm that he wrote with.  _

_ "Awesome!" Chad cheered and then looked around, "Where's your mommy and daddy?"  _

_ "My mommy is trying to call my daddy right now," Will sniffled, "It's quiet in here, I don't like it." _

_ "I'll stay with you," Chad shrugged, pulling a chair over and sitting beside him, "Don't worry! I'll protect you from the quiet!"  _

_ Will giggled.  _

_ EJ walked in, "Chad, there you are. What are you doing here? Don't bother the patients."  _

_ "But, EJ," Chad whined, "His mommy and daddy aren't here and he's scared of the quiet!" _

_ "Chad, that is ridiculous, come on," EJ sighed, looking around. He didn't see the boy's mother or father and the boy was sending him some serious puppy eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Damn it...okay. We'll stay until they get back." _

_ "Yes!" Chad cheered, "See, it'll be okay!"  _

_ Will smiled weakly, holding hands with Chad. _

_ "Will, sweetheart-" Sami froze when she walked in, "You!" she yelled, looking at EJ.  _

_ Will and Chad looked at them with wide eyes.  _

_ "Samantha Brady?" EJ demanded, "I should have known. Only you would leave your son alone at time like this!" _

_ "I was trying to call his father!" Sami yelled, her hands on her hips.  _

_ "Of course, Lucas isn't here as always!" EJ yelled back.  _

_ Will sniffled and felt the tears finally overflow, feeling them go down his cheeks. _

_ "Hey!" Chad yelled suddenly, "Shut up, idiots!" _

_ They both went silent and stared at him with wide eyes.  _

_ Sami's eyes fell on Will and her mood immediately changed. She walked over quickly, "Shh, it's okay, baby." _

_ "I don't feel good and you keep yelling," Will sniffled, "I want daddy too." _

_ "He'll...he'll be here, sweetie," Sami tried to encourage him. _

_ "I want Chad to stay too," Will whispered, "Please, mommy? He's really nice." _

_ Sami pursed her lips and looked at EJ, "He wants Chad to stay." _

_ EJ nodded, "Chad, you're staying," he said instantly.  _

_ "Yes!" Chad grinned, "I get to stay, Will." _

_ "Yay," Will said, slightly weaker than Chad.  _

_ "I won't leave you, I promise," Chad grinned. _

_ Sami smiled at them and caught EJ's eyes and quickly looked back to the two.  _

"Wow," Sonny said, "So he just...popped up?" 

Will nodded, "I met Neil later on. He kept coming back when he knew I had an appointment and he brought Neil. We kind of...just stayed friends after that." 

"That's kind of sweet," Sonny said, "I mean...as sweet as it can be when it comes to Chad DiMera."

"I wish you guys would get along," Will sighed, "I don't know about you...but I'm in this relationship for the long run and I really care about Chad...I wish you'd be nicer to him." 

"If he tries, I'll try," Sonny mumbled, "And...I'm in this for the long run too."

Will turned over so he was lying on his side, facing Sonny, "Really?" 

"Only for you would I be nice to a DiMera," Sonny laughed, rubbing his back, "Now...tell me more."

"You want to know more?" Will laughed.

"Yes!" Sonny said quickly, "I want to know everything about you, Will Horton." 

Will rolled his eyes, smiling at him as he did, "Uh...so I was cancer free after the surgery...everything was great. I turned fifteen and, uh...found another tumor," he said quietly, "This time in my left leg," he swallowed. 

Sonny continued to rub his back, letting him continue.

"I was on chemo for ten weeks...then the surgery...then more chemo," Will sighed, "I just finished up the Friday before I stood you up."

"Damn," Sonny said quietly, moving closer and kissing his head, "I'm sorry, Will."

"Don't be," Will said quietly, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

Sonny swallowed, "I read somewhere th...that some people have what is called a survival rate?"

"Oh...yeah," Will said, "I mean, there's a possibility of me being completely cured this time, I have the all clear for now...so I haven't looked into that yet." 

"I hope you never have to," Sonny whispered, "I-I want you safe...I don't want anything to happen to you, Will. Ever." 

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Will just stared, not knowing what to say and Sonny didn't either. They just stared at each other, enjoying their time together. 

Will smiled weakly and his eyes eventually drifted shut.

Sonny continued to rub his back, drifting off himself.

* * *

Sonny woke up to the sound of a phone ringing and groaned. He felt around for it out of habit and answered in a groggy voice, "Hello?" 

_"Kiriakis!"_ Chad said over the line, _"Where the hell is Will?!"_

"Uh," Sonny ran his hand through his hair and smiled sleepily, "Sleeping beside me. We must have fallen asleep studying or something."

Chad sighed in relief, _"He's with Sonny, they were studying, apparently."_

_"All night?!"_ Sonny heard someone demand in the background. 

_"Look,"_ Chad said, _"Don't wake him up, just send him home when he wakes up on his own,"_ he snapped, _"You better not have touched him."_

"Don't worry, I didn't steal his virginity," Sonny snorted, "Bye, DiMera." 

Chad hung up on him. 

Sonny put the phone down, realizing it was Will's phone and that was why Chad called. He put the phone back down and flopped back beside Will.

"Mmm, who was that?" Will asked, still half asleep.

"No one, it's fine, go back to sleep," Sonny yawned, wrapping his arms around him. 

Will sat up anyways, blinking a few times, "What time is it?" 

"Twelve thirty," Sonny answered, sitting up as well.

"Midnight?" Will sighed, "Can you give me a ride home?"

"No, it's the afternoon," Sonny said, "We must have talked really late...we slept late."

"Oh, shit!" Will yelled, "I'm late for school," he went to get up.

"Saturday," Sonny laughed, pulling down.

"Chad and my mom are going to be worried sick!"  Will said, going to get up again.

Sonny pulled him back down again, "They called, I told him where you were, he said okay and to send you home when you woke up," he laughed quietly, "Just relax." 

Will bit his lip nervously and laid down beside him. 

"Enjoy a little more peace and quiet before heading out into the real world," Sonny said. 

Will smiled sleepily, "Okay, Sonny," he smiled, grabbing his hand. 

Sonny pulled him closer, kissing his head.

* * *

Will walked back into the mansion. He didn't feel tired for once and he felt happy. As soon as he walked in, his mother rushed out of the living room and hugged him tightly. Will had to wince when she hit the spot where he fell from the tree last night. 

"I was so worried!" Sami snapped, "Don't you ever do that to me again!" 

"Sorry, mom," Will mumbled, "I wanted to study and Sonny wanted to study...s-so I just went over." 

Sami sighed and eyed the hickey on his neck, "Sweetheart, I think we need to have a talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research for this fic and if I got anything wrong, I'm sorry. The mistakes are my own and no one else's.


	10. Oh, How The Mighty Fall...In Love

"Mom, I'm really tired-" Will started.

"You slept all day," Sami said, "Come on. We can talk and get some lunch from the kitchen."

Will swallowed nervously, "Okay, mom," he mumbled. His phone went off and he looked at it as they walked side by side. He didn't ever really hide his phone from his mom. He didn't really have anything to hide...

 **Sonny:** Talk dirty to me.

Will face palmed and Sami stared at the phone with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we definitely should have had this talk sooner," Sami said, walking into the kitchen with him, "What do you want for lunch?"

"Cereal," Will mumbled, putting his head on the table.

"Will, you aren't going to live off of cereal," Sami sighed.

Will grabbed his phone and texted back, ignoring her while she searched the kitchen for something for him to eat.

 **Will:** My mother saw that text.

 **Sonny:** in truble with mommy???

 _Truble?_ Will thought, _No. Trouble. What the hell, Sonny? Are you drunk?_

He shrugged and decided to forget about it. Sonny was probably just lazy.

 **Will:** I have a hickey.

 **Sonny:** told you

 **Will:** I think my mother is going to give me the talk.

 **Sonny:** haha

 **Will:** Asshole.

 **Sonny:** hey did anything fall out of my bag?

Will pursed his lips.

 **Will:** Depends, what was it?

 **Sonny:** will

 **Will:** It was illegal.

 **Sonny:** damn it will! where is it?

 **Will:** I didn't think you needed it...you already smoke.

 **Sonny:** will im going to let you in on a little secret. what you found is a lot different than smoking so give it fucking back

 **Will:** No.

 **Sonny:** im coming over

Will sighed as his mom walked over with a turkey sandwich for each of them, "Thanks," he mumbled, "Uh...Sonny left something here...so he's going to come over and get it real quick."

"Okay," Sami said, "But until then, we're talking."

"Okay," Will mumbled, picking at the bread on his sandwich nervously.

"Don't do that, just eat it," Sami sighed, "Look...you grew up around me. You know...how some relationships can be. There are good ones and there are bad ones. We've never had to talk about this before, Will."

Will just shrugged, "I didn't think it was really a big deal," he mumbled.

"Well, it is," Sami said, "I want you to be safe and loved."

Will stayed silent.

"I'm guessing that's from Sonny Kiriakis?" Sami asked, glancing at the hickey on his neck.

"Yeah," Will mumbled, "Mom, don't give me the lecture about feuding families...I already got it from Chad accompanied by him asking what the fuck a million times."

Sami sighed, "Look...my family used to hate EJ's and look what happened!"

"Your entire family hates your relationship and refuses to come over unless it's for me," Will said bluntly, "They isolate you."

"Okay, maybe not the best example," Sami sighed, "But...sweetheart...ignore Chad and EJ. The feud is stupid. If you...truly like Sonny then I think you should go for it."

Will grinned, "Really, mom?"

"Yes," Sami laughed, "But I think we need to talk about something else too."

"What?" Will asked.

"Sexuality," Sami pursed her lips, "You've never really...liked girls, sweetie...and now there's Sonny."

Will shrugged, "Do I really have to define myself, mom?"

"I think it would be easier for you-" she started.

"Because, like..." Will trailed off, "Girls are pretty...I know they're attractive...Gabi is. I think they have cute butts and stuff."

Sami resisted the urge to face palm.

"But I don't even want to..." Will trailed off, "I couldn't imagine...being with a girl," he shrugged, "I like boys. So I guess I'm gay."

Sami pursed her lips, "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," she sighed, "Now, do we need to have the safe sex talk?"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Mother," Will said, "The condom goes on the penis, it prevents HIV/STD," he explained, "Are we good?"

"Well, that's something I never wanted to hear out of your mouth," Sami sighed, "Yes, we're good."

"Good," Will said and ran to answer the door. He took a deep breath and opened it, "Hi, So-" his eyes widened when he saw Stefano DiMera standing there.

* * *

Sonny gritted his teeth as he got his shoes on. How dare Will take that from his bag. It wasn't even his! The most his did was weed sometimes. He was actually holding it for a friend. Yeah, it sounded like an excuse, but it was Brian's. He'd been hiding it from his mom.

He sighed, shaking his head.

This relationship was confusing and sometimes he thought it was more trouble than it was worth.

Sonny glanced down at his background of Will on his phone. He didn't even know he took it. It was just a picture of  him when he was reading. He was pretty sure Will didn't know he took it.

Okay, maybe it was worth the trouble.

* * *

"Ah, my wonderful step-grandson!" Stefano said as he walked in.

Will blinked in shock, still standing at the door for a moment before shutting it, "MOM!" he called loudly.

"What is it, sweetie-" Sami walked out and froze when she saw Stefano.

"Hey, I heard yelling, what-" Chad came running downstairs and froze when he saw Stefano, "Dad?"

"My son!" Stefano said, "So good to see you. Where's Elvis?"

"Work," Chad said, blinking in shock when Stefano hugged him, "He'll be home soon."

"Samantha, how are you?" Stefano asked.

"Well, I was great until you came in the house," Sami said, "What are you doing here, Stefano?"

"I came to visit my family," Stefano said, "William, how are you feeling?"

Will stared at him, "I, uh...I'm fine."

Someone knocked on the door and Sami and Will froze up.

 _Oh damn,_ Will thought.

"Uh...that's for me, we'll talk outside," Will opened the door, "Sonny-"

"Give it back!" Sonny said instantly.

"Sonny, now is not a good time," Will whispered.

Sonny raised an eyebrow and looked around him and saw Stefano.

"Jackson Kiriakis," Stefano said, "Why is he in my house?"

Neil walked up, "We're talking, asshole!" he pointed to Chad.

"Oh God, my life is a mess," Will groaned, grabbing Sonny's hand and dragging him upstairs to his room. He shut the door and slid down in, taking a deep breath.

"That was Stefano DiMera," Sonny said, "He's back in Salem."

"I didn't know he would be," Will said, "He just showed up. I was going to call you but you just showed up. Why did you bring Neil?"

"I didn't," Sonny shrugged, "He just randomly showed up at literally the worst time possible."

"That's his job, isn't it?" Will laughed weakly. He sighed, standing up and walking over to the garbage can. He was glad there was nothing in his garbage but a few scraps of paper. He took it out and handed it to him, "There," he said simply, flopping down on the bed and facing away from him.

"Will, it's not mine," Sonny sighed, putting it in his pocket.

"Right," Will mumbled.

"Look, Brian's mom is already pissed about the party and she was going to search his room because she found booze," Sonny said, "Better he gets caught with booze than this."

"Better him get caught with it than you!" Will said, sitting up, "You'd go to prison."

"Juvie," Sonny said, flopping down beside him, "And my uncle would get me out of it," he said, taking out his phone and texted someone.

"What are you doing?" Will sighed.

"Nothing," Sonny smiled at him, "Nothing that you need to worry about, at least," he kissed his head and pulled him closer.

 **Sonny:** Stefano DiMera is back in Salem.

Will put his head on his shoulder, smiling at him.

* * *

"Neil," Chad pinched the bridge of his nose, "Go home."

"Mr. Hultgren!" Stefano said, "How is your father?"

Neil's eyes widened when he saw Stefano. He quickly cleared his throat and held out his hand, "Uh...good," he said, shaking his hand.

"He's starting to grow old...do you plan on taking on your family business?" Stefano asked, "It pays well."

Neil stared at him with wide eyes.

"You know what?" Chad asked, "Neil and I have business to discuss," he said quickly. He was desperate to get Neil away from his father now. Neil was practically terrified of guns...ironically, because of his father's profession.

Chad grabbed Neil's hand and drug him upstairs.

* * *

"Listen," Will said when he heard Neil and Chad across the hallway, "They're talking."

"You're way too invested in this," Sonny laughed quietly.

"Hey, I've been calling it since puberty, shush," Will said, listening through the door.

* * *

"You have the worst timing!" Chad snapped.

Neil crossed his arms, "I wanted to talk to you about this once and for all," he took a deep breath, "Does he really want me to work for him?"

"Hey," Chad walked over, putting his hand on his shoulder, "I won't let that happen...ever. I know how guns freak you out-"

"I couldn't kill anyone," Neil choked out.

"I know, I know. Come here," Chad said, wrapping his arms around him, "It will be okay."

Neil blinked in shock and hugged him back, taking a shaky breath. His original rage about coming over was forgotten and replaced by fear the moment Stefano DiMera asked him the question that he dreaded to hear his entire life ever since he found out about his father's job.

"Everything will be fine," Chad said, "I won't let him get to you, okay?"

Neil nodded, closing his eyes.

"What did you want to say?" Chad whispered.

Neil swallowed, pulling away, "I wanted to tell you that i-it's over. I'll leave you alone...I've made things awkward. I just wanted to know why you never said you knew...and why didn't you tell me that I never had a chance."

Chad just shrugged, not letting go but holding him at arms length, "I-I just..." he swallowed, "If you were hung up on me...you wouldn't move on...officially, I mean. Like dating."

Neil stared at him, "You're selfish. What was the damn point?! Why wouldn't you want me to be happy?" he demanded, shoving him away from him so he wasn't touching him anymore.

Chad swallowed, "I don't know."

"Screw you, Chad!" Neil yelled, "Just...don't even talk to me. I shouldn't have came here!"

"Neil, just wait," Chad grabbed his arm and pulled him close to him.

Neil blinked in shock, "Chad- mph," he was cut off when Chad kissed him. He blinked in shock a few times. He finally got what he wanted since he was thirteen year-old, could you blame him?

He kissed back, closing his eyes as he did.

* * *

"Whoa," Sonny said, listening as well, "Either he kissed him or punched him."

"There would be yelling if he punched him," Will grinned, "This is awesome."

"Why?" Sonny laughed, "Who cares, Will?"

"I care," Will said, "Because now that Chad is busy living his own life...we have time to ourselves."

Sonny smirked, grabbing his waist and pushing him back gently against the door.

* * *

"I cannot deal with this," EJ pinched the bridge of his nose, standing in the greeting area with Sami, "Two pairs of horny teenagers and my father in my house. I don't know which is worse."

Sami laughed quietly, "I think it's Stefano. Do you know what he wants yet?"

EJ shook his head, "I'll figure it out though. There are always ulterior motives to his actions. I intend to find out what they are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will contain Will and Sonny's first official date, horny Chad and Neil, more on Stefano's return, and more of EJ being 100% done with everything.


	11. Falling Fast

"Let's go out," Sonny mumbled against Will's neck. He'd ended up staying the night and talking to him all night. He didn't really want to sleep with Stefano DiMera in the house.

Will grinned, turning over and staring at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sonny shrugged, "Your parents know, I don't give a shit if my parents know...let's go. I'll take you to dinner."

Will smiled, "This will be my first date."

"Good," Sonny smiled, "I get the honor of taking you, Horton."

Will smiled slightly and winced when he heard the sound of a headboard hitting the wall, "Yeah, I think we need to get out of the house."

"Damn, they still haven't stopped?" Sonny sighed.

"No," Will groaned, "I swear, they've been doing it all night," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"I guess they had a lot of pent up sexual tension," Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I gotta go meet Brian and give this back to him...I can pick you up later, if you want."

"Sure," Will smiled at him.

"Seven okay?" Sonny asked, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah," Will nodded.

Sonny smiled and kissed him deeply before walking out.

Will smiled and then it dropped and he looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning...he was going on his first date at seven...and he had no idea what to do. He grabbed his phone and called Gabi.

"Hello?" Gabi asked.

"Gabi!" Will said quickly, "I'm going on my first date and I don't know what to do!"

"Really? With who?" Gabi asked, smiling.

Will pursed his lips, "I, uh...don't want to jinx it. Can you just come over and help me get ready? Neil is already here..."

"I know, I saw it on Facebook," Gabi said, "Did they really get together?" she asked.

"Yeah," Will said, "Judging by the amount of times the headboard hit the wall, they were really together...if you know what I mean."

"They haven't even been together for twenty four hours!" Gabi said, "Already?" she sighed.

A door closed in the background, sounding like she must have been leaving her apartment where she lived with Rafe.

"Hey, they've been bottling this up since puberty, I can't blame them," Will sighed, "I can blame them for being so loud...I hardly got any sleep," he said, smiling slightly when he remembered talking to Sonny all night.

"Right, I'll be there soon," Gabi smiled as she walked, "Don't worry, I'll make you look great. I'm taking that hat off of you."

"No!" Will said quickly, "Gabi, it's my thing."

Gabi rolled her eyes, "If you mean that then you'll keep wearing it when your hair grows back, right?" she asked.

Will hesitated and then laughed, "Point taken. See you in a little bit...uh...watch out, Stefano is home. We don't know why but he's just lurking around the mansion right now," he explained.

"Gross, you could have told me that before I said I would come over," Gabi snorted.

Will laughed quietly, "If I told you, you couldn't have agreed to come," he sighed, "I have to go pull Neil and Chad apart, I'll see you soon."

"See you, Will," Gabi smiled, hanging up.

Will opened his door and walked across the hallway. He knocked on the door, "Guys, open up."

"Busy, Will, get out of here," Chad laughed breathlessly, "There are things going on in here that you don't need to hear. Not for innocent ears."

Will rolled his eyes, "If you believed that you guys would have kept it down all night!" he said, "Neil, I have a date, you need to help me get ready."

Silence.

"Uh...give us about ten minutes," Neil said.

"Fifteen, I last longer than that," Chad snorted.

"That's impossible," Neil laughed.

Will rolled his eyes, "Gabi is already on her way, hurry it up!"

"Can't rush this stuff, sweetie!" Neil called.

Will put his hands over his ears when he heard a moan. He really didn't want or need to hear that.

* * *

"Jeez, how many beanies do you have?" Neil laughed, looking through a basket in Will's closet. 

"A lot," Will laughed, "Enough to match all of my clothes."

"Damn," Neil said, "Gabi, what color of shirt did you pick out for him?" 

"Black," Gabi called from the closet. 

"No, Gabi, that makes me look paler than I already am," Will groaned.

"No, you look sexy, don't worry," Neil said simply, throwing the shirt at him.

"Why did I hear the word sexy?" Chad asked as he walked in. He threw a bottle of water at Will and then handed him his pills. 

Will smiled slightly at him and took them.

"Trying to find him something to wear," Gabi called from the closet, "There," she said, throwing a pair of jeans at him. 

Will sighed, "Can I have a minute to get dressed alone, at least?" 

They all looked at each other and walked out, shutting the door behind them.

Will glanced at the door and quickly put the clothes back away. He grabbed his favorite t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and a jacket and quickly started to get dressed.

"Okay!" Will called, putting his black hat on his head and sat down. 

"Will!" Gabi scolded.

"Damn it!" Neil groaned, "Okay, take them off."

"No way!" Will said quickly, "Chad, Neil is trying to take my clothes off!"

"Just let the kid wear what he wants," Chad laughed, "I actually would prefer him putting a lot of clothes on when he's going on his first date with a Kiriakis."

"What?" Gabi demanded, "Will! You're going out with Jackson?"

"Sonny," Will corrected, "And yeah," he smiled slightly. 

Gabi sighed, "I can't believe this. He's bad news, Will." 

"He's changing for me," Will smiled slightly. 

"Whatever," Gabi rolled her eyes, "We're going to head to the movies. Have fun...but not too much fun, okay?"

Will laughed quietly, "Okay, Gabi." 

Neil patted his back, walking out with her.

"I feel like I should be giving you pepper spray or something," Chad said, "I never got to take you to a self defense class or anything."

"Sonny would never hurt me," Will said quietly. 

"Not who I'm talking about," Chad sighed, "There's this guy...Clyde, apparently. We figured out why my dad is home," he explained, "He's trying to take over the DiMera and the Kiriakis territory."

"He actually thinks he can take on both of them?" Will asked with wide eyes. 

"Apparently," Chad said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "So just...stay on the main roads, okay? Don't go anywhere isolated. We don't know what they'll do to get to them." 

Will swallowed nervously and nodded. 

"I mean...there are a lot of family members closer to my dad, so you should be safe," Chad explained, "But Sonny is kind of a magnet for trouble." 

"Okay, Chad," Will rolled his eyes. 

Chad put his hands on his shoulders and kissed his head, "Good luck." 

"Chad?" Will called as he started to walk out.

"Yeah?" Chad turned around quickly. 

"No handjobs in the movie theater," Will smirked. 

Chad laughed, walking out, "No promises!" 

Will rolled his eyes, staring at himself in the mirror. 

_I look like an idiot,_ Will thought to himself. 

He tried to straighten his jacket and sighed in frustration. 

"Sweetheart?" Sami walked in his room and smiled, "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah, I think," Will shrugged. 

"Well, I want to get some pictures," Sami said, making him sit down at his desk in front of the mirror, "So I'm going to teach you how to cover a hickey." 

"Mom," Will groaned.

"Hey!" Sami said, "You have a giant mark on your neck, I'm not going to have that in a picture of your first date." 

Will rolled his eyes, letting her cover it up with her make up. 

* * *

Sonny looked at himself in the mirror in the living room, attempting to fix his hair, but it was a mess. He rolled his eyes. Will didn't care what he looked like...he was too sweet to be that shallow.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked, walking in.

"Do you ever get tired of lurking?" Sonny sighed and answered, knowing Victor would ignore his question, "I'm going on a date with Will." 

"I don't want you staying out too late and I want you to listen to me for once," Victor snapped, "With Stefano here and Clyde trying to take over Salem, you're a good target for someone to take down our family," he looked at his watch, "I want you back by nine and I'm going to have someone tailing you guys all night."

"Uncle Vic-" Sonny started. 

"Do you even want to go at all?" Victor demanded. 

Sonny gritted his teeth, "Yes, Uncle Victor." 

"Good," Victor said, "I think I like Will," he said bluntly, "Your father says he seems like a sweet boy."

"He is," Sonny said quietly. 

"He was nice as a child," Victor said, "I remember visiting him in the hospital when he was just a baby. Damn kid stopped breathing for five minutes once, scared the hell out of his mother and uncle."

"He did? How old was he?" Sonny asked.

"Just a few months, he wouldn't remember," Victor said, "He was a quiet kid though." 

"He's still quiet today," Sonny smiled slightly.

"I have a lot against that DiMera family, but I don't have anything against the Bradys," Victor said, "Caroline loves the boy and that's enough for me." 

Sonny pursed his lips, "She's not the only one."

"A little soon, don't you think?" Victor asked. 

Sonny smiled slightly, "Can't put a time on love, I guess." 

"He's a good influence on you," Victor said. 

"Whatever," Sonny said, looking at the time on his phone, "I gotta go pick him up now. I'll be back by ten." 

"Nine," Victor corrected. 

"Nine thirty," Sonny tried.

"Nine," Victor stated again. 

"Yes, Uncle Vic," Sonny sighed, stalking out, grabbing his keys as he went.

* * *

"Where are you off too so late, William?" Stefano asked as he walked downstairs. 

"Oh, um...I have a date," Will said quietly. He messed with his hands nervously, praying Chad or his mom would come down or something and be annoying as hell like originally dreaded. Now he wanted them here...badly. 

"With that boy that was here the other day?" Stefano demanded, "That boy is nothing but trouble, I am telling you."

Will sighed, looking out the window, "You know people used to say that about EJ...but my mother still got married to him and gave you your grandchildren that you adore." 

Stefano sighed, "No, Elvis wasn't the one who was trouble. Come over here." 

_Oh dear god,_ Will thought when Stefano gestured for him to come to the chess board, _I'm never going to get to go with Sonny if I have to do this._

"Start a game with me," Stefano said simply. 

Will sighed, sitting down across from him.

"I want you to be careful tonight," Stefano said seriously, "There's a problem that I'm taking care of." 

"Clyde?" Will asked quietly.

"Chad told you?" Stefano demanded, "This is why we never tell him anything, you know."

"He just warned me," Will said quietly, glancing up at Stefano before looking down at the board quickly, "He gets worried." 

He remembered the first time he met Stefano. He was still in chemotherapy for the first time, six months into it. He was ten and his mother and EJ actually started dating and were now moving in together. His father hadn't...been there and Sami wasn't exactly able to afford the best doctor's in the world. It was very soon to move in together, but Sami and EJ both agreed it was best for Will. 

Will had kind of grown on EJ anyways and became best friends with Chad. 

_ "You got the best bed, man, I'm telling you," Chad laughed, flopping down beside him. _

_ "You don't?" Will asked. _

_ "Yeah, mine is super comfy, but yours is better," Chad said, "We're so having sleepovers, dude."  _

_ Will laughed, "Awesome."  _

_ He was getting used to being louder around Chad...he'd never had a friend before and it was hard to keep up with him sometimes. Chad was loud, obnoxious, and ran fast and Will was...well, none of those.  _

_ "There," EJ brought the last box in and stared at Chad, "It wouldn't hurt you to help."  _

_ "I'm helping," Chad said, "We're testing the bed, see?!"  _

_ EJ rolled his eyes and sighed, "Chad, father is downstairs if you want to see him. I would prefer if you didn't-"  _

_ "Come on, Will!" Chad said quickly, practically dragging him out, "Come meet my daddy!" _

_ "-take William," EJ sighed, but Chad was already out of the room. He followed quickly, "Chad DiMera, do not be so rough with him!" he yelled after him.  _

_ "Sorry," Chad said, slowing down slightly.  _

_ Will was drug into the living room by Chad and watched as he went over and hugged his dad quickly before going back over to Will. _

_ "Dad, this is Will," Chad said, "He's Sami's son."  _

_ "Ah, yes, I've heard a lot about you, William, nice to meet you," Stefano said.  _

_ Will had vague memories...ones of his family talking bad about Stefano...really bad. He was terrified at the moment, but the guy seemed...nice. Will blinked a few times and move slightly closer to Chad, who put his arm around his shoulders when he saw he was uneasy.  _

_ "I want you to know that we have the best doctor in the entire world for you," Stefano said, "You have nothing to worry about."  _

_ Will smiled at him, "Thanks," he whispered, hiding his face in Chad's shoulder.  _

_ "He's just shy, don't worry about it, dad," Chad waved his hand dismissively. _

"As all of us do, especially about you," Stefano said, snapping him out of his memory, "You aren't able to protect yourself like we can." 

_Yes, I could,_ Will thought, _I'm not fragile. Why do they all think I am? I beat cancer twice! Are they blind?!_

Before he could say another word, someone knocked on the door.

Will heard Chad running downstairs and he ran to the door, but, like when they were children, Chad was faster.

Chad swung open the door just as his mother and EJ were walking out as well, "Hey, Kiriakis, you don't look like your shitty self. Good job." 

Sonny glared at him and looked at Will, "Ready to go?" 

"No, no, no, wait," Sami said, "I'm getting a picture weather you two like it or not." 

Will felt his cheeks turn red. 

"No problem," Sonny smiled, putting his arm around Will's shoulder and smiled. 

Will tried not to stare at him in shock and quickly turned to his mom's camera, smiling as well. Sonny was _being nice_? 

"There you go," Sami said, "Be careful...I want you back by nine, okay?" 

"That's the same time I have to be back, don't worry," Sonny smiled, "I'll have him back on time. We're just going to get dinner together, anyways."

"That better be all," Chad snapped, pointing at them. 

"I thought you went to the movies," Will sighed, "Why are you here?" 

"I got back early just for this," Chad smirked, "Well...that and me and Neil got kicked out."

Will glared at him and grabbed Sonny's hand, "Let's go."

"With pleasure," Sonny smiled. 

"NOT TOO MUCH PLEASURE!" Chad yelled after them.

"Come on, before they frisk you or something," Will rolled his eyes as they walked out. 

"It's kind of sweet," Sonny said, "Aside from Stefano, he's not sweet. He's satan." 

Will rolled his eyes again, "Okay, enough talk about our families for the night. This is our first date and I want to enjoy it." 

Sonny laughed quietly, "Sir, yes, sir," he kissed his head and laughed, "You covered up the hickey?" 

"My mom did," Will smiled, "She wanted to get pictures." 

Sonny rolled his eyes and put his arm around him until they got to the car, "Well, I thought it was a nice hickey."

"I can wipe it off before we get back," Will said and leaned close to him, "Or you can give me more," he whispered in his ear before getting in the passenger seat. 

Sonny blinked in shock a few times before hurrying around to the driver's side. 

* * *

"Uh...this place is really nice," Sonny explained, "My parents used to take me and my brothers here, so..." he trailed off and shrugged. 

Will smiled as the woman brought them to their table. Hardly anyone was there. 

"It's, uh...not busy tonight, usually. I figured it would be nicer and more private," he smiled. 

Will nodded, "It's nice here."

"Yeah," Sonny sat down across from him, "This is a date, right? Not bad for two juniors, huh?"

Will smiled at him, "It's great, Sonny." 

Sonny bit his lip, "Uh...kind of my first date too, I guess. I mean...I get drinks at The Spot with my buddies and everything, but that's it."

"Then...I make your first date special," Will whispered.

"Just being here with you already makes it special," Sonny said quietly, grabbing his hand across the table. 

Will smiled at him slightly, his cheeks turning red.

* * *

"Best food ever," Will laughed as he walked out of the restaurant with him. 

"Mhmm," Sonny said, wrapping his arms around his waist as they went out to the parking lot, making Will laugh and stop walking.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, laughing. 

"I believe I was promised the privilege of giving you another hickey," Sonny said in his ear, "Or ten."

Will blushed, "Not in the middle of the parking lot, Sonny." 

"In my car then," Sonny whispered against his neck and let him go.

Will laughed quietly, going and getting in the passenger side. As soon as he got in, Sonny was kissing him. He moaned against his lips, closing his eyes. Will laughed when Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap, moving the seat back so they had more room.

"If this is what a date means," Sonny laughed breathlessly as Will straddled his lap, "I want to do more of these."

"I should hope so," Will said, kissing him again. 

Sonny grinned, moving to kiss down his neck. Will put his head back, laughing breathlessly. His eyes widened when he saw red and blue lights, "Sonny."

Sonny kept kissing him.

"Sonny!" Will said quickly but the siren already sounded. 

"Oh damn it," Sonny said, sighing, "Get over there and put your seat belt on." 

Will scrambled into the passenger seat quickly, putting his seat belt. 

Sonny squinted, looking in the mirror, "That's not a police car."

"What?" Will asked. 

"Why would a police car be in a parking lot?" Sonny demanded, "And that car is black and doesn't say anything on it...the lights are in the window, they aren't really. Shit-" he started but then his window shattered and he was met with the sight of a gun being pointed in his face.


	12. Dangerous Situations

"Put your hands in the air," the man with white hair said.

Sonny narrowed his eyes, "You're Clyde, aren't you?"

"I said put your hands in the air, not ask me a damn question, boy!" he yelled.

Sonny put his hands in the air, "My name is Jackson Kiriakis. I'm Victor's nephew. That guy in there is a one night stand who has no idea what's going on so just let him go," he said bluntly.

Will swallowed nervously.

Clyde nodded towards the car and another man got out, going to that side of the car, "Now, you see, I did my research. That would be Stefano DiMera's step-grandson in there," he looked at the man, "Grab him, we'll take them both."

"Hey, no!" Sonny yelled as the man opened the door and drug him out, pressing the gun to his head, "Just let him go!" he yelled.

The other man drug Will out by his shirt.

"Don't hurt him, please," Sonny whispered. He knew this was the exact  _opposite_  of what you were supposed to do. He learned it from his uncle. Don't show what your weakness is in a hostage situation...Will was definitely his weakness.

Will swallowed nervously as the gun was pressed to his head.

Sonny glanced over at the restaurant the best he could, hoping someone would walk out or just see out a window. But then he remember how it had hardly been busy and there was hardly anyone there.

"Either of you try to fight and we'll put a bullet in that one's head," Clyde pointed to Will, "Now that we know you care so much about him."

Sonny swallowed nervously as they were led to a van and shoved into the back.

The doors slammed and Sonny instantly tried to open them but they were locked.

Will pulled his knees up to his chest and went silent.

Sonny crawled over to him and grabbed his hands, "Are you okay?"

Will swallowed, "I, um...I-I'm scared," he whispered, "I don't get scared often, you know that," he took a deep breath, "But...th-they let us see their faces...the odds don't really look good here, Sonny."

"Hey," Sonny put his arm around him, "Everything will be fine. My Uncle Vic would do anything to get me back...and you, don't worry," he kissed his head, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Will closed his eyes, "I-I won't let anything happen to you either," he choked out, putting his head on his shoulder.

* * *

Chad stood beside the door, staring at the clock, "EJ!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to run in.

"What is it, Chad?" EJ asked quickly. 

"It's 9:01," Chad pointed at the clock, "He's late. I'm calling him." 

"Give him a few more minutes," Sami laughed, "It's his first date, Chad...maybe he's having a good time."

* * *

Sonny tightened his grip on Will when he felt the van stop. He kissed him quickly and squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him that it would be okay...even if he was uncertain himself. 

The guy with long hair opened the back door and went to grab Sonny. As soon as he did, Sonny kicked him in the face.

"Sonny!" Will yelled in shock.

"Come on," Sonny grabbed his hand. As soon as they got out of the car, they were once again staring down the barrel of a gun. 

"Now, that was my friend," Clyde said, "I won't take kindly to that...I'll remember who to kill first." 

Sonny gripped Will's hand tightly, pulling him closer. 

The two men drug them into a small building at the pier, though Sonny resisted slightly. He stopped himself when he saw Will's pleading look.

"Tie that one's hands tight," Clyde told the man, "He seems like the one who is gonna struggle." 

Sonny glared at the man as he put zip ties around his hands and then tied him to a chair with rope. 

_Really? Are you kidding me? Please say you're kidding me,_ Sonny thought. He'd totally skipped the lesson on how to get out of these things in his self-defense classes Victor made him take.

He swallowed nervously when he saw them do the same to Will and gritted his teeth when he saw Will wince at the zip ties. 

_I swear, if these assholes leave a bruise on him..._ Sonny thought. 

"Now," Clyde said, "Jeremiah is going to set up a camera and we're going to send a little message to your high powered families, that sound fun?" 

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over your hick accent," Sonny snapped, "Want to try that again and talk like an actual sophisticated human being?"

"Sonny..." Will said quietly.

Clyde grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to look at him, "Now you listen to me, boy-" 

Sonny spit in his face and Will closed his eyes tightly, too scared to even look. 

Clyde wiped his face on his sleeve before laughing quietly, "That was a big mistake, boy," he said before punching him, knocking his chair back to the ground.

"Sonny!" Will yelled, "Stop, he didn't mean it, please...Sonny, say you didn't mean it." 

Sonny gritted his teeth, "I didn't mean it," he snapped.

Jeremiah sat his chair up and Will stared at Sonny. 

"I want you two to read this to the camera," Clyde held up a card, "Got it?" 

Sonny gritted his teeth, refusing to answer.

"I've had just about enough of your attitude, boy," Clyde snapped, taking out his gun. He aimed it at Will's head, "Got it?" he growled. 

"Yes!" Sonny said quickly, "Yes...I got it," he swallowed. 

"Good," Clyde said simply, turning on the camera and Jeremiah held up a card. 

Sonny took a shaky breath and stared at it. 

"I said read the cards," Clyde said. 

Will took a deep breath, "He has trouble reading, just let me do it!"

"So he's stupid?" Clyde snorted, "Of course, I get the stupid one."

"He's not stupid just..." Will started and took a deep breath, "Sonny, it says that they want one million dollars and the rights to Titan's trucking branch." 

"What? My uncle wouldn't be that stupid-" Sonny started. 

Jeremiah turned on the cameras again and Sonny took a shaky breath as Clyde aimed a gun in the direction of Will from behind the camera. He recited the message that Will read to him, trying not to freak out as he did.

* * *

"Ten o'clock," Chad said, taking out his phone, "I'm-" he stopped when he saw he had a bunch of text messages. 

**Gabi Hernandez:** Chad, turn on your TV and turn it on the news NOW!!! 

**Neil Hultgren:** turn on the news quick. 

**Tad Stevens:** Uh...I know we don't talk a lot, but I think you should turn on the news. 

Chad swallowed nervously and ran into the living room, turning on the TV. 

"What's going on?" Stefano demanded.

"SAMI! EJ!" Chad screamed when he saw the headline.

"What is it?!" Sami yelled as she ran in. 

"Twenty minutes ago a chilling video came into the Salem News Room," the woman said, "Two boys, coming from the most high powered families in Salem, are being held hostage in an unknown location."

"What-" EJ started as the video started playing. 

Chad's eyes widened when he saw Will and Sonny tied to the chairs, "Shit," he breathed out. 

Sonny swallowed, glancing over at Will on the video, "O-Our captors are requesting that my uncle, Victor Kiriakis, send him one million dollars," he took a shaky breath, "A-And relinquish all rights to Titan's trucking company." 

Chad continued to stare at Will, not saying a word. 

Will took a deep breath, "In order for our safe return, Mr. Weston would like one million dollars and the rights to all of my step-grandfather, Stefano DiMera's, companies," he took a deep breath and looked like he was reading something, "You have twelve hours before one of us loses our life."

"Chilling," the woman said, "The Salem PD will contact  the families as soon as they have more information."

"So they air it on the fucking news?!" Chad yelled, "DAMN IT!" he snapped, kicking a table, "Fuck this."

"Chad, stay here!" Stefano yelled instantly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "We will find their location and-" 

The phone rang and EJ grabbed it.

"Yes, hello?" EJ asked. He paused, listening to the other person, "Well, I think it's time we work together for the sake of William and Jackson...a temporary truce, if you will...we will meet here to see what we'll do, I don't trust the Salem Police Department with this one," he said, hanging up the phone. 

"What's going on?" Chad asked instantly. 

"Victor Kiriakis and Brady Black are on their way over," EJ said, "I'm going to draw up the paperwork," he looked at Stefano, "The fake paperwork, don't worry, father. Then we're going to find the location and deliver it." 

"Seriously?!" Chad demanded, "Let's just find the location and bust in there and kick some ass!"

"Chad, that would just put them in danger!" Sami yelled, "Even more danger than they already are-" 

Someone knocked on the door and Chad ran to get it. 

Chad swung it open and sighed in relief when he saw Neil. The relief was quickly taken when he saw Neil's dad and a few other men in black standing there. They walked in, brushing past Chad.

"What's going on?" Chad asked Neil.

"They, uh...saw the news," Neil said quietly, "Figured Stefano would want them to report here before he even called," he hugged him tightly, "Any news yet?" 

Chad shook his head, hugging him back, "I think I know where they might be keeping them. But if Will and Sonny have seen their faces...even if we know who it is...odds are they aren't going to let them out alive." 

"What do you want to do?" Neil whispered.

"It's going to take forever for them to just get this done," Chad said, "We have to go. I'm not letting Will die." 

Neil pursed his lips, "My dad has a spare gun in the car...we'll take it with us."

"Let's go," Chad whispered, walking out the front door with him quickly. 

* * *

Will watched as Clyde and Jeremiah walked out, shutting the door and locking it. Immediately, he stared doing something, moving around as he did.

"What are you doing?" Sonny sighed. 

"Give me a minute," Will said, "I...look, I'm practically a member of the DiMera family. Even though I couldn't take self-defense classes with Chad, I learned how to do this." 

"Do what- holy shit," Sonny blinked in shock when the ropes around Will fell off. 

Will smiled at him and stood up, "Okay," he said, standing up and moving to sit on the floor. 

"Now what are you doing?" Sonny asked. 

Will managed to get his hands in front of him, wincing slightly. 

"Will, be careful," Sonny sighed, watching him anxiously. He kept glancing up at the door as well. 

Will pulled the zip tie back with his teeth until the bar was in the middle of his hands and then put his hands over his head and pushed his elbows back fast.

Sonny blinked in shock when the zip tie snapped.

"What the hell just happened?" Sonny blinked in shock. 

"Like I said," Will said, "Chad took self-defense classes and then brought home the good lessons to me," he said, going to untie him. 

"Pocket knife, back pocket," Sonny said quickly. 

"You couldn't have told me that sooner?" Will sighed, managing to grab it and cut the ropes and zip tie quickly. 

"Now what?" Sonny asked, "The doors locked?"

They heard the door start to unlock. 

"Come on," Will said quickly, going to hide behind the boxes. 

Sonny ducked down with Will, holding his breath. He grabbed Will's hands, staring down at the red marks on his wrists. Will had said that he bruised easier...and Sonny knew those were going to get bad. It looked like they had started to cut into his skin even.

"I'm going to kill them," Sonny whispered. 

"Shh," Will shushed him quickly.

"In here," Will heard someone say.

"They have to be in here," the other one said, "Look there's chairs...with ropes and broke zip ties?" he asked. 

"That's my boy," the other one laughed. 

Will peeked out, "Chad?" 

"Will!" Chad yelled, running over. He grabbed him quickly, hugging him gently, "Shit, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," Will said quietly, hiding his face in Chad's chest. 

"Are you hurt?" Chad demanded instantly.

"No, just-" he started.

"His wrists," Sonny said, "They had those ties on tight and then he had to pull them tighter to break them."

"Shit, those are going to start bleeding, I know it," Chad sighed, "We can't afford you getting an infection right now. I have some of that wrap stuff in my car. Let's go-"

They heard someone approaching, talking to someone as they did. 

"Get down," Will said quickly and they all hid again. 

"It's two against four," Chad whispered, looking at Clyde and Jeremiah, "Come on."

"No," Will said quickly, "You'll get hurt, just stay here."

"Will's right," Neil nodded. 

"Where the hell did they go?!" Clyde yelled, "Damn it!" he kicked the chair.

Chad snorted and Neil shoved him slightly. 

"If we sneak around the boxes, there's a way out," Sonny pointed, "Come on," he said.

"Sonny, be careful," Will hissed, following after him. 

Neil and Chad followed them quickly and Chad took out the gun.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Will hissed.

"Neil's dad," Chad shrugged, "Well...I stole it."

Will shook his head and tripped and knocked down a box.

"Shit," Chad breathed out.

"There's somethin' over there," Clyde said. Jeremiah walked out and laughed, "Looks like we might have an even better deal than we thought," he said, "Two DiMeras, a mafia kid, and a Kiriakis." 

Clyde went over and locked the door, "Well, well, well," he said, "Looks like we have a bit more leverage now." 

Chad took the gun out and shot Jeremiah in the leg. 

"CHAD!" Will yelled in shock.

"I didn't kill him!" Chad defended himself quickly.

Clyde walked over and grabbed Chad by his hair, putting the gun to his head, "Are you insane?!" he demanded. 

"I'm not the insane one here," Chad gasped in pain, dropping the gun. 

Neil stared at the gun nervously. 

Sonny was holding Will back while he tried to defend Chad...he wouldn't grab it. 

Neil picked it up and aimed it at Clyde with shaky hands, "Let him go. Now." 

"Boy, you don't even know how to use one of those," Clyde laughed, holding Chad in front of him, "And believe me, I do." 

Will watched Neil with wide eyes when both the guns clicked, "Neil..." 

"Believe me," Neil said, "I do," he said and took the shot. 

The gun fired and someone screamed, Will didn't see who because Sonny held him tightly and hid both of their faces so they couldn't see.


	13. The End

Will peeked up and blinked in shock when he saw Clyde on the ground and Chad standing there in shock as well.

"Holy shit," Chad breathed out.

Neil stood there with wide eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Chad whispered, walking over and hugging him.

Sonny stood up, helping Will up as well. He kicked Jeremiah's gun away from him from where he was on the ground, clutching his leg in pain.

Sonny walked over and studied Clyde. There was a bullet right in his head. He leaned down and checked his pulse.

"Sonny!" Will said quickly.

"I'm just checking," Sonny said, "Yeah, he's dead."

"Oh my God," Neil choked out.

"SALEM POLICE DEPARTMENT!" Hope said, breaking down the door.

"Why are they always so late?" Will looked at Sonny.

* * *

Sonny sat on the hood of the police car, despite Hope telling him not to three times. He sighed, watching the EMT bandage Will's wrists carefully. Sami had arrived with the rest of the DiMeras and was standing there telling the EMT what to do and EJ was telling her to stop telling them how to do their job. 

Sonny looked over to where Neil and Chad were talking to the police and saw Neil's dad looming in the background with a few other men, eyeing the cop wearily. Jeremiah was in the backseat, glaring ahead. 

Sonny looked the other way to where his dad, Victor, and Brady were talking to Stefano. It was weird, to say the least. It was like you never expected to see Victor and Stefano in the same place together and when it did happen it was just...odd. 

Will walked over and smiled nervously, "Hi." 

"Hell of a first date, huh?" Sonny smirked. 

Will pursed his lips, "It was an adventure, to say the least."

"I'm sorry," Sonny said, "If I wouldn't have decided to go on a date with you, this wouldn't-" 

"I want to go on more dates with you," Will said quietly, "I want to go on a lot."

Sonny raised an eyebrow and patted the hood of the car.

Will glanced over to where Hope was talking to another cop, "No way, she'll be mad." 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Horton, when are you going to stop being such a goodie two shoes?" 

"When you stop being mean," Will smirked, grabbing his hand and pulling him off of the car. 

"So...never?" Sonny smirked and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I'm only nice to the people who deserve it." 

"You're not nice to anyone," Will laughed.

"I'm nice to you," Sonny said, kissing him softly before pulling away, "How are your wrists?"

"Not as bad as you made them out to be," Will laughed quietly, "My mom still made the EMT go nuts with disinfectant though."

Sonny laughed quietly, "I guess she's just being cautious. I'm glad she is," he swallowed, holding Will's hands and kissing him again.

"We should go home now," Justin said, walking over with Adrienne.

"Can Will come?" Sonny asked quickly. 

"I'm sure his family would want him home right about now," Justin said, "Just because we worked together once, doesn't mean Victor and Stefano are going to stop feuding-" 

"Let's get out of here," Victor said, walking past them. 

"See what I mean?" Justin laughed. 

Sonny turned back to Will, "I'm texting you...as soon as I get home. Or on the way. A-And let me know as soon as you get home, okay? I want to know when you're home and safe," Sonny started to ramble. 

"Sonny," Will laughed, putting his hands on his shoulders, "How about I text you right now?"

"Yeah, good idea," Sonny sighed, staring at him. He kissed him again before following his family away.

"I don't like that boy," someone said suddenly, causing Will to jump in shock. 

Will glared at Stefano, "Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me," he snapped, "And I don't care if you don't like him," he said bluntly, stalking over to where Neil was leaning on the car.

"So much like his mother," Stefano said under his breath.

"Hey," Will walked over to Chad and Neil, "Are you guys okay?" 

Chad nodded, "We're good," he said, "I think we're finally calmed down, right, Neil?"

"As much as I can be," Neil mumbled, "This is going to take therapy. Years of therapy." 

Stefano walked over, "Mr. Hultgren, I'd like to thank you for making that shot. You're very good, maybe some day you should be employed with us. You take after your father," he said, walking away.

Neil sat down on the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest and put his hands on the back of his neck. 

Will looked at Chad nervously.

"He's fine," Chad said. Will raised an eyebrow, "Chad, he's practically curled in the fetal position." 

Chad sighed, "Okay, big guy, I can't carry you home," he said, helping Neil up, "Let's get home and get some rest." 

"I don't want to be a murderer," Neil groaned as Chad helped him into the car.

"He'll be fine, I know some good therapists," Chad closed the door and looked at Will, "You scared me today, you know that?"

"I know, Chad," Will said quietly.

"Don't ever do that to me again, okay?" Chad asked, pulling him into a hug.

"I won't, Chad," Will smiled slightly. 

Chad sighed, "You beat cancer twice, kid, you can't go dying on me." 

Will laughed quietly, "I won't."

"Good, now get your ass in the car," Chad said, "And put your seat belt on." 

Will rolled his eyes, getting in. 

* * *

"And so," Sonny swallowed, two months later, as he stared down at the paper, though Will knew he wasn't reading it. He had the speech memorized at this point.

"The thing we learned from Romeo and Juliet i-is that we shouldn't fight so much," he said bluntly, "Because feuding families can come with disastrous results, like the ending. I-I don't think that true love is the idea of Romeo and Juliet...they kind of, like, killed themselves. So I guess, uh...don't fight and stuff," Sonny mumbled, going to sit down. 

Well, Will didn't say it was a _good_ speech, but it would at least get them above a C. 

Sonny walked back and sat down beside Will, smiling at him. 

"Good job," Will said quietly.

Sonny smiled at him and Chad rolled his eyes. 

"Dorks," Chad said under his breath. 

Sonny wadded up a piece of paper into a ball and threw it at Chad's head. 

Chad threw it back. 

"Mr. Kiriakis and Mr. DiMera!" the teacher said, "Lunch detention. Jackson, didn't you just talk about feuding families. Don't put poor Will in the middle of your battles."

"Teachers pet," Sonny said under his breath, sinking in his seat. 

Will stuck his tongue out at him, not saying a word. 

* * *

_** November 16 - 5 Years Later  ** _

"To my fake little brother," Chad held up a beer, "For beating the five year age range and for turning twenty one."

Sonny laughed quietly, putting his arm around Will and kissing his cheek, "Aren't you glad we brought him with us tonight?" 

"Of course," Will said sarcastically, "So glad," he said. 

"Hey," Neil walked in, "Sorry I'm late, I was at work." 

Will rolled his eyes and Sonny smiled slightly. 

"Yeah, work," Will said, "What's your profession again, Neil? Pharmaceuticals, was it?" 

"Oh, lay off," Chad said, putting his arm around Neil, "Okay...I want to get drunk. Neil, you're the designated driver-"

"No, that's me," Gabi said, "Don't worry about it, Neil. And, Chad, you're already drunk." 

"Okay, buddy," Chad said, putting a beer in front of Will, "First sip of alcohol ever. Go."

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed the beer. He took a drink and wrinkled his nose, "That's gross." 

"Damn it, Will," Chad said, "Just try to be cool for once in your life." 

Will rolled his eyes again, putting his head on Sonny's shoulder, "You think I'm cool, right?" 

"Yes, I do," Sonny kissed him.

"He's lying, he just wants to get laid," Chad called. 

Sonny laughed, "I don't have to lie to get laid, Chad. You might lie and tell Neil he looks good in the all black clothing look and get laid, but I won't lie to my boyfriend." 

"Hey!" Neil defended himself with a glare. 

"That's the murder look," Sonny stage-whispered to Will. 

Will shoved him playfully, "Don't be an ass." 

"It's my job," Sonny kissed his cheek, "Well, guys...it's been fun, but we have to go."

"Hey, you just got here!" Chad said quickly. 

"Two hours ago, Chad," Sonny helped Will up, "Count how many beers you drink next time, buddy." 

Will smiled at him, "Bye, guys...thanks for the party."

"Ben, can you lock up?" Sonny walked up to the counter, his arm around Will, "We're going to head out." 

Ben stared at him and his eyes widened when he saw the look on Sonny's face, "Oh...really? Right now?" he blinked in shock. 

Sonny gave him a look that Will knew meant _shut up right now_. 

"Oh...I mean...sure thing, boss!" Ben saluted him quickly, "Have a nice night, guys."

"Come on," Sonny pulled Will out. 

Will looked confused, "What's going on?" 

"Nothing, I just want to go home," Sonny laughed quietly, opening the door for him, "Let's go, come on, it's getting cold. I don't want you getting sick."

"Sonny, it doesn't matter if I get a cold now," Will said, "I'm healthy."

"Yeah, well, I don't like it went you get a cold," Sonny said, "You get all snotty and gross and I have to take care of you." 

Will laughed, getting in the passenger seat, "You don't mind taking care of me." 

"Yeah, I care if you're all gross and stuff," Sonny snorted.

"You're so sweet to me, Sonny Kiriakis," Will kissed his cheek, "Number one boyfriend."

"I'm not sweet," he snorted and started the car, "Okay, let's go." 

Will smiled, "You are sweet," he said, kissing him again.

Sonny rolled his eyes and started driving.

"This isn't the way home," Will looked out the window, "What are you doing?" 

"None of your business," Sonny said simply.

"I'm in the car with you, it's my business," Will laughed. 

"Trust me," Sonny said, pulling into the high school. 

"Why are we here?" Will asked, "Are you forgetting that we graduated four years ago?" 

"Obviously not," Sonny snorted, "Best day of my life, finally busting out of this shit hole." 

Will sighed, "Then what are we doing here?" 

"Come on," Sonny got out of the car, waiting on Will to get out as well. 

Will sighed and followed him, "Sonny, it's like eleven o'clock. I'm tired and I want to go home. I think I'm buzzed." 

"Will, you had a sip of beer, I promise, you aren't buzzed," Sonny rolled his eyes, leading him over to the picnic table, "It was right here." 

"Right here?" Will asked, "It's a picnic table with a half smoked joint on it." 

"Aww, someone took over my role in this school," Sonny said, "I'm taking this," he said, taking it and putting it in his pocket. He sighed, grabbing his hand, "But it was right here that I saw you the first time." 

Will stared at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sonny said, "You got out of the car with your mom and EJ and I thought...hey, that kid looks like a dorky weirdo, but he's kind of hot too." 

Will rolled his eyes.

"You had a lot less hair then," Sonny laughed quietly, running his hand through his hair and kissing him quickly, "Okay, come on," he grabbed his hand and led him around back. 

"What are you doing, Sonny?" Will laughed. 

"Will, shut up for a minute," Sonny sighed, leading him to another table. 

Will stared a the table in shock. It had a table cloth on it and candles lit with what looked like microwave pizza on two plates.

"How did you do this?" Will asked quietly. 

"Neil," Sonny smiled slightly, "He wasn't working tonight." 

Will smiled slightly, "This is sweet, Sonny."

"Uh...here, sit down," Sonny said quietly and then smiled, "Um...this is where I first kissed you...in case you don't remember," he bit his lip, "I'm sorry I ran away."

"Well, as long as you don't plan on running away now," Will smiled, "This is really sweet, Sonny...best birthday present ever." 

"Don't say that yet," Sonny smiled at him. 

"Why?" Will looked confused. 

"Just eat your pizza and we'll talk," Sonny laughed quietly.

"Um...it's kind of rock solid...and burnt," Will admitted.

"Damn it, Neil," Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay, um..." he walked around the table. 

Will turned around on the bench so he could see him. 

"O-Okay," Sonny found a piece of paper in his pocket, "Stay right there....don't move." 

Will stared at him. Sonny took a shaky breath and started reading slowly. He'd gotten better over the years, running his own business, he had to. But he still struggled. 

_"Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: What is it else? a madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet,"_ Sonny read, "That, uh...that works, right?"

"Yeah," Will bit his lip, "But why are you reading that?"

"It's what brought us together in the first place," Sonny explained, "That book...if it wasn't for that, we would have never became partners," he took a shaky breath, "And honestly, I would have probably bullied the hell out of your skinny ass." 

Will raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay," Sonny said, "N-Now I can focus on real words," he took a deep breath, "Will Horton...I love you. You...You've changed me for the better and I never want to let you go. The past five years have been amazing and I want to stay with you no matter what so, uh..." he dug around in his pocket, "I-I was wondering if you'd marry me," he pulled out the box and opened it. 

Will stared at him in shock.

"Will, say something-" Sonny started.

"Yes," Will blurted out quickly, "Yes, Sonny, I'll marry you." 

"You will?" Sonny asked in shock.

Will hugged him quickly, almost knocking him down as he did, "I love you, Sonny," he whispered, "I never want to let you go...ever." 

"I love you too," Sonny smiled, "And don't worry, you won't have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed and left kudos on this story! I guess you guys must have really liked it since as of today (1/16/15) it has 50+ kudos. Thanks so much!


End file.
